Shinobi Spider
by GreyKing46
Summary: After an adventure to defend the world the world that Peter Parker knew is warped around him. Now in a world like ancient Japan, as the leader of a village, he and his friends have to discover a way to return the world to normal while surviving this vastly different world. Peter/MJ/Spiderwoman/Black Cat. Spider-Gwen/Silk/Mania
1. Let's Do The World Warp Again!

Hey guys! Here's a new story! Ghost is gonna go into the inspiration in more detail, it is based off cool pictures on Deviantart

We hope you enjoy

 **Here is a message from Ghost:**

Hey, everyone, GhostKaiser23 here. Well, here we are. Another Spider-Man story. And yeah...You might expect some crazy stuff in this story, but we got our idea for this from the pictures made by "bulletproofturtleman" over on Deviant Art, hashtag not-sponsored-we-just-enjoy-them. But we're going a different route on the Spider-Mythos and thought this would be a good sort of retcon for a certain "Mary Sue" of a character. We hope that you'll enjoy the story and keep giving us reviews. Thanks so very much for listening to me ramble and keep an eye out for future chapters and stories in the future.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 1: Let's Do The World Warp Again!**

* * *

We start in a familiar universal cinema. There we see five figures walking through the corridors. Two were blonde women. One was a silver haired woman and the remaining two were guys talking about how f-ed up the latest Spider-Man to show was "Seriously, fuck Dan Slott!" Grey snapped

"I agree! What sort of writing is this? You steal a Vibranium powered machine and take the Vibranium. Leave the scrap behind. Not to ask the whole bloody machine! And the "reason" behind such an action? "Science is the new currency!" What the fuck kinda logic is that?!" Ghost added

"They're at it again..." Catherine, Ghost's wife, sighed.

 _"I AM inclined to agree with them, Catherine."_ Weaver, the silver haired woman, answered.

"And making The-FUCKING-Jackal, Gwen Stacey's Uncle!" Ghost continued to rant

"Exactly!" Grey yelled "I mean just... GAH! Jackal is a CREEPY SCIENCE PROFESSOR who is OBSESSED with Gwen!"

"At least they're passionate about caring for your grandchildren, Weaver." Luna, Grey's wife, added

 _"That they are."_ Weaver nodded with a kind sigh.

"I-GAH! Just...can we go to a universe where there ISN'T a "Dan Slott Grade" fucked up time line?" Ghost asked

 _"There is one, right here."_ Weaver smiled, pointing at a door that had what looked like a shuriken made out of a web with a spider atop said web-shuriken

"A Shuriken?" Ghost asked "I flunked out of "Naruto School" but does this mean we get ninjas?"

"Looks like it." Grey shrugged, opening the door

"Oh...great." Ghost sighed heavily. "How long's this story gonna be?"

"900 chapters?" Luna joked

"No babe. No." Grey sighed

"Oh thank god." Ghost sighed in relief "And I guess there's no filler?"

"I definitely hope not." Catherine mumbled

 _"According to this, there isn't any."_ Weaver answered getting a clipboard from the door, a sarcastic roll to her eyes

"Thank GOD!" Ghost called out as he slumped into a chair

"So, what's going on in this world?" Luna asked

 _"To put it simply, after a Multiversal team up the world is morphed and changed to be like a cheesy ninja comic/manga. And Peter, with a few others, need to adjust to this world while trying to return it back to normal as the mysterious Shinobi, Spider-Man."_ Weaver read off

"So...Ninja-Spider?" Ghost asked as Catherine sat next to him

 _"Nina spider."_ Weaver nodded

 **"Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!"** Grey suddenly called, revealing a strange wrist device with a spinning disk on top **"Ha!"** He yelled, pushing the disk with his palm and a massive hurricane filled the room

"DAMN IT GREY!" Catherine yelled

"Start the story!" Luna called, hugging the coach

* * *

*Story start*

New York City, one of the most active cities in the world and why is it most active? Cause nobody ever sleeps. But aside from that, its home to some of the most intelligent people and most powerful people in the world: Iron-Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel and of course, Spider-Man

That kind of is a big deal

And right now we are focusing on the super large home of one of them... And it isn't Iron Man "Well, here we are. Home." A brown haired man spoke, coming through the front door. This was Peter Parker, the amazing Spider-Man. He was nearly 34, having been a hero for a LONG time but he was not super buff however. No, he had muscle but he was built more like a swimmer or a long jumper instead of a weight lifter. He had brown hair, nearly cut and styled, and brown eyes. Currently he was wearing a simple black audit sleeve shirt, a loose red tie and fancy pants

Behind him, entering his impressive house... Where two teenage girls. One blonde and one a Korean black haired girl and don't get any funny ideas. This isn't one of THOSE stories. Hey, I'm looking at you! Yeah! You the reviewer in the back!

"Wow, this is a great house, Peter. Can't believe you live like this." The blonde girl smiled

"Bigger than my place." The Korean girl chuckled. The blonde is called Gwen Stacy and had shoulder length blonde hair held back by a black headband and blue eyes. She was wearing a loose purple top that revealed her shoulders and a shorter black bra-like shirt underneath, alongside jean shorts and black rocked boots. The Korean girl was called Cindy Moon, she had long black hair that went down to her back, wearing a blue jacket with white striped shirt and blue jeans

"Thanks girl." Peter chuckled "Let's send you two home."

"Thank you again, Peter. We can't tell you how much we appreciate this." Gwen answered

"Hey, it's the least I could do for you Gwen." He nodded with a nostalgic smile

"So, what do we have to do now?" Cindy asked

"I got a gate in my lab, should be able to find your world's without much problem." Peter smiled. Gate? World? You, true believers, may be confused about this fact. You see; like how Peter is the Amazing Spider-Man, Gwen and Cindy are also spider powered heroes. However they were not from this Earth. Gwen is from a world where she got Spider-Powers and not Peter. Whereas Cindy is...well, we'll let HER explain. But to put it simply: in her world she was bitten by the spider instead of Peter and was hunted by some strange multiverse traveling cannibals who liked to eat Spider heroes... It's complicated. The three had teamed up to fight a strange spider-monster that was devowering world's to grow stronger. It was big and epic and they nearly died... But they won. However both Gwen and Cindy's Multiversal teleportation bracelets, yes they had those as the two often teamed up and hung out, where destroyed so they were joining Peter

"Thanks Peter." The two answered and left for the lab.

"Hey, want to get some quick reading in?" Cindy asked, pulling a comic out from somewhere

"Where did you get that?" Gwen blinked as the three walked into a super high tech lab

"I got it from a comic store. I needed a hobby so; why not?" She asked rhetorically as she looked around and gasped "... Wow this place is awesome." Cindy blinked a second later as she looked at the lab

"Yep, it IS pretty cool." Peter answered. He walked over to a wall, pressing a few buttons and making the wall open to reveal what looked like a large metal ring

"Are we going through a Stargate?" Gwen joked

"Hey, a nerd joke." He smiled happily, typing away

"Well, yeah." Gwen smiled with a grin

"Don't be a stranger. Okay?" Cindy asked

"It'll take an hour to find your worlds, but yeah." Peter smiled "... And it's a bit weird to say that to teenage girls."

"Which means plenty of time to catch up on some light reading." Cindy smiled, waving her comic about lightly

"Don't worry, we get it." Gwen answered

"Yeah yeah, you two read. I'll work." Peter laughed lightly

"Well keep it down as best we can too." Gwen reassured him

Peter nodded, Gwen and Cindy sitting in the corner of the room. Peter sighed, remembering Gwen... HIS Gwen. Once upon a time, he and his Gwen were going out. Enjoying themselves...being in love. They were such close friends... First loves... Then she was killed by Peter's worst enemy, the Green Goblin. But Peter always felt like it was his fault, that if he had been faster... Caught her better... She would still be here. That was years ago, he had grown past it... But seeing ANOTHER Gwen? It was strange and brought up these old memories and one who was good friends with this new Spider from an alternate world? It was rather strange really "Why didn't you two want to swing in wearing our costumes?" He asked lightly

"Cause we didn't feel like it. That's why." Cindy answered

"Yeah, those skin-tight costumes get all gross after too long." Gwen agreed

"I'll have to make a note of that." He answered

"Note?" Gwen asked

"Oh, I can make you new, more comfortable and protective costumes." He nodded "You think my suit is made out of spandex which chafes between the butt cheeks?"

"You can do that?" Cindy asked. "Can you make one so it doesn't ride up the groin/backside? It's REALLY uncomfortable."

"... Yeah I guess." He nodded, clearly seeing this conversation as a bit awkward since he was talking to two teenage girls about this subject

"Oh that's great." Cindy sighed in relief.

"Welcome." Peter nodded, sighing

"Oh, Peter? You're back." A female and beautiful voice said in shock, a red head walking into the lab. The woman had mid-back length vibrant red hair, the colour of bright red roses, and green eyes like fresh grass. She had freckles on her cheeks and neck, small amounts of dots that somehow added to her beauty. She had a DD-cup chest, which dwarfed Gwen's C-Cup and Cindy's B-Cups, as well as a thin and curious super model body. She was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt with a red heart on it, a black jacket, smart pants and smart black heeled shoes

"Hey MJ, yeah. Just helping some friends get home." Peter nodded with a sad smile

"Friends?" Mary-Jane Watson-Parker blinked, gasping as she saw the girls "Gwen?"

"Not our Gwen." Peter explained quickly "Where's Andera?"

"In her room." MJ explained as she calmed down "Not our Gwen? Multiverse stuff?"

"Yep." Peter nodded

"... You're dealing with this well." Cindy blinked

"I've put up with this guy's madness for years, I'm used to it." MJ chuckled "So... You two are spider heroes to?"

"Yep." Gwen nodded, feeling a bit self-conscious sitting in front of the hotter older version of her rival and friend

"You mind if I see you in your suits? Peter's most likely agreed to make you better ones, good idea to have a fashion designer give her input." MJ smiled

"Really? Sure." Silk smiled

"Okay." Gwen nodded. The two put their comics down and went into the next room to quickly change into their costumes. The girls soon walked back inside, dressed up in their suits.

Gwen's suit had a cyan blue shoe soles at the very bottom of the suit, from there the suit was a pure black going up to her chest with some white decorations at her hips. Her chest, neck, arms and mask where all white with a white hood, her white spider-eyes being surrounded by a bright neon-pink boarder. Her suit also had some pink accents under her upper arm and on her sides just under her armpits and finally under the hood was pink, all of the pink having neon-blue spider web patterns

Cindy's suit was mostly black. Her first two fingers where red, the soles of her suit was a soft white. Her chest and stomach where all white, almost looking like a leotard or a shirt, with white spider-leg accents poking over her shoulders and down her stomach. In the middle of her chest was a red S symbol, a red circle around the S and going out from said circle was a red spider-web. Around her neck and mouth was a red scarf/bandanna

"My my, rather nice." MJ nodded, and walking around and appreciating their suits "Hmm. Good. Good."

"Er Mrs..." Cindy started but

"Shush." MJ shushed

"She's working." Peter chuckled

"Okay. For Gwen I can see ditching the current pink with blue webbing." Mary-Jane hummed "Expand the white a bit, not much just nearly there. Add some dark purple. Put some pink webbing on the white. Which would work with the stealth systems Peter would most likely add."

"You know me so well." Peter said with a smile

"Quiet Peter, working." She smirked, brushing him off "As for... Er..."

"Cindy." The Korean girl nodded

"Cindy, thank you." MJ smiled "For Cindy I would say possibly add some more white, expand it down to her waist. Expand the webbing. And change the scarf into a proper mask/armoured faceplate."

"Can do." Peter nodded

"... Can we get back to reading now?" Gwen asked

"Oh, sorry." MJ laughed nervously

"No problem. You've got a good eye for fashion." Cindy praised. Cindy and Gwen sat down in the corner, they couldn't be bothered to change out of their costumes, and began to read Cindy's comics

"Real good ideas babe." Peter smiled as MJ hugged him from behind

"Thanks, honey...I've got to admit. It's odd seeing Gwen again." MJ answered

"Yes it is." Peter admitted "She was a big help though."

"With the whole "BS Spider-Cannibal" thing?" MJ asked

"Yeah." He smiled gently

"I'm glad you didn't die." MJ whispered lovingly

"Please, you know I won't die THAT easily." Peter smiled, Gwen and Cindy laughing as they read their comics

"What ARE they reading?" MJ asked

"Ninjas. It's ninjas." Peter answered

"Oh these guys are so stupid!" Gwen laughed

"What's with all the noise?" A grumpy female voice grumbled

"Oh, is that "Grandma" waking up again?" MJ joked

Walking in was a teenage girl. She had b-cup breasts, died dark purple hair that went to her chin and purple eyes. She had a few piercings in her lower lip, her nose and her right eyebrow with her lips painted purple. She was wearing a black sleeveless tube top, a pink short sleeve and shoulder-less jumper over that, black leather pants and biker boots "Excuse me 'Mom'." The teen said sarcastically

"She's just teasing, Andrea." Peter laughed. "How're you feeling?"

"I was fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked at Gwen and Cindy "You two getting kinky and calling in teen hookers, old man? If so then I'm out of here, I will not be caught in this incest bullshit."

"It's not like that, Andrea. They're friends from alternate Universes." Peter sighed

"Hey!" Gwen yelled, sitting up in anger at the 'teen hooker' comment

"Who're you calling "Teen Hookers"?" Cindy asked, doing to same

"Says the girls sitting around in skin-tight suits that are showing your camel-toes." She scoffed

Both Cindy and Gwen quickly glanced down at their waists to check if they DID... And they covered their crotches in embarrassment

"Told ya." Andrea smirked with a huff

"That's not very nice, Andrea." MJ frowned

"Yeah yeah, whatever 'mom'." She scoffed gently before she flinched and held her head, black ink-like tendrils emerging from her body

"Andrea, put Mania away." Peter frowned

"She's acting up, I don't know why." She glared lightly, the Symbiote waving around

"What IS that thing?!" Cindy gasped

"I am NOT into tentacle monsters." Gwen gulped

"That's Mania. Andrea's symbiote, Venom created it when he was last on Earth." Peter answered "By accident."

"Symbiote?" Gwen blinked

"Ah, I see you haven't got to that sort of thing yet." Peter nodded

"Yeah...no. I'm NOT looking forward to THAT creep factor." Gwen answered

"Agreed." Cindy nodded

"It might be the portal." MJ said calmly, putting a hand on Andrea's shoulder "It might be giving of a high pitched noise we can't hear."

"Yeah...I guess. It's REALLY freaking her out though." Andrea answered

"It should take only a minute or two more to find Gwen and Cindy's worlds, don't worry." Peter smiled "Hold out until then, okay?"

"I hope so...She's REALLY freaking out. I don't want to be here if she's going berserk." Andrea answered

"You're stronger than that Andrea. I know you are." Peter smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder gently

"Yeah right..." Andrea mumbled

Gwen and Cindy shared a look, slightly worried... And then Andrea began to scream as she fell to her knees, her Symbiote wriggling around like crazy and a glowing red pentagram appeared in her forehead "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's that?!" Cindy yelled in fright

"What's going on?" Gwen added

"I have no idea!" Peter yelled

"Make it stop!" Andrea screamed, red energy flowing from her body as the Multiversal portal sparked with the blue light turning a burnt orange

"We've got to stop it, whatever its doing!" Cindy yelled, trying to get to the console... Only to scream herself as she fell to the floor, a glowing white 'Spider web' appearing over her form

"Cindy!" Gwen called out, getting hit by whatever power cloaked Cindy. She was sent flying back and crashed into the table in the back of the room, bowling the concierge all over the place and into the portal

"Peter! What's going on?" MJ called out

"The portal!" Peter answered "The portal is reacting to whatever that pentagram on Andrea's head is." He said, trying to shut the portal down as the orange glow was changing to a red one "It's going to blow!"

"Get down!" MJ Called out to her husband while shielding Andrea

Peter moved quickly, sneaking the two girls as best he could while Gwen tried to cover Cindy

 **FLASH!**

* * *

*with the author*

"MY EYES!" Grey yelled as he fell out of his seat, holding his eyes

"IT BURNS!" Ghost added, clutching his eyes "It's like a Solar Flare!"

"At least we didn't see anything disturb." Luna said, the girls wearing sunglasses

"... Where did you get those?" Grey blinked

"They were under our seats." Catherine shrugged

"... We're idiots." The two authors groaned

* * *

*back to the story- ? ? ?*

Peter groaned in pain, rubbing his eyes slowly. His body felt heavy, lighting filling the room and his head against a wooden desk. Wait...

Something about that didn't sound right...

"Ow...My head...What...what's going on?" He thought to himself. He sat up slowly and looked around, seeing he was in some sort of... Old fashioned, almost Eastern looking office "Okay...This...this is new...different...And WAY out of my comfort zone." Peter muttered as he looked around the room... And then he looked down at himself. We was wearing a blue silk male kimono that went to around his ankles, the kimono tied around his waist by a red sash. The kimono had some golden accents around the base and down the sides of the sleeves, which went to his wrists. Over his heart was a golden spider symbol, sat proudly on a white web. Around his shoulders was a red robe that went to his hips, acting almost like a jacket, with golden markings on the inside. Pulling the kimono up a bit he saw his feet where encased in white socks, black baggy pants on his legs and his feet where in a set of open toed red sandals. Around his neck was a golden necklace with a gold spider medallion hanging from it, the thorax of the spider having a ruby embedded in it "... The heck, I look like I'm from some old Japanese period piece movie." He blinked

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar red head came running in. It was Mary-Jane! Only a bit... Different.  
She had her long red hair flowing down in elegant waves, a blue hair clip holding her hair from her eyes. Around her neck, made from white gold, is a necklace of several chains made up to look like a spider web. She was wearing a rather... Strange top. It looked like a piece of loose red fabric with a familiar black spider web pattern on it, a large black spider atop the 'shirt' with the legs of the spider crossing her shoulders and side to clearly connect the 'shirt' as there was matching red fabric on her back. The 'shirt' looked tattered, ending in a large point near her crotch while the top of the fabric covered the middle of her chest and that was it. Under the red fabric was a dark blue sleeveless crop top which was also clearly helping hold the red fabric in place.  
She was wearing black fingerless gloves that stopped just short of her elbows, the material poking a lot like spider webs. She was wearing a blue skirt that was looking sided, the left side going to her knee while the right stopped shortly after her hip. She was wearing blue thigh-high stockings with lace at the top and red boots that went a few inches past her knees. In her hand was a katana. It was rather long, a real impressive size, sheathed in a blue sheath. The handle was white, made from criss crossing silks. The base of the sword was red with the hilt being a spider web with a large red square around the edge keeping it a reasonable size

"MJ?" He blinked

"Peter!" She cheered gently, hugging him "Oh you're okay! I was worried!"

"Me to." He smiled, hugging her "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. The last I remember was that big flash of light and then I woke up here." Mary-Jane explained, sighing "But I... I knew my way around this place. Like I have been here my whole life."

"Yeah. It does seem strangely familiar." He mumbled when a figure dropped down from the roof, making the two jump. Standing there... Was a rather familiar woman

She had long black hair that reached half way down her back, the hair being slightly curled and wild up top while it was in a neat ponytail at the bottom. She had pouty, juicy pink lips and sparkling emerald eyes. She had a bust that rivaled Mary-Jane's, being a DD cup herself. This was Jessica Drew only... Different. Instead of her normal skin-tight one-piece that covered 99% of her body, her outfit was rather... Fancy and oriental. We will start from the bottom

She was wearing sturdy looking leather boots that went half way up her shins, large sturdy laces clear as day on the sides. Her legs where held in tight red silk thigh-high stockings that hugged her plump thighs alluringly. She was also wearing red fingerless gloves that to her shoulders and connected to her main outfit but left her shoulders bare, the gloves having black accents along the top and over her wrists was some padding of yellow bamboo armour.  
Her chest, stomach and hips where covered by what was essentially a red and yellow corset designed like her normal costume; the item being mostly red with fancy black accents across it and a yellow 'hourglass' like design over her stomach and chest, her hips and between her legs being covered by a black thong. As stated before the corset connected to her gloves, however for some reason it also left her shoulders exposed.  
Around her collarbone was a semi-transparent web-style shawl that went down several inches, adding another alluring element to her outfit. Speaking of her collarbone; from about halfway up her breasts and above was uncovered flesh showing her supple and creamy shin that looked flawless to the eye. Attached to the suit and across her neck are black straps with more web-like decorations between them ending in a cross around the base of her neck with a red gem at the center. On her face was a small domino mask; mostly red and left her eyes uncovered, a yellow triangle in her forehead and the mask had black steaks going down her cheeks showing some form of support or protection. And finally there where some flowers in her hair near her mask that looked to be made out of webbing and red flower petals

"Are you both okay, sir? Madam?" Jess asked in concern

"... Jess?" Peter blinked before memories returned to the surface and he groaned softly. Jessica Drew, his long term body guard and friend "I... Yes, were fine. Can you leave us for a second please?"

"I... Very well sir." Jess obliged, clearly not wanting to but flowing 'instructions' and so she left the room

"Peter, what was that?!" MJ gasped

"I don't know." Peter admitted "I mean... I REMEMBER stuff. Jess being my bodyguard, my guardian from the shadows, for years... But we both know that's not true. Heck, she visited us last week for dinner with little Greg."

"... Peter... This is all like some weird Japanese period piece comic or movie." MJ said nervously

"... Of course." Peter frowned, face palming "Whatever was wrong with Andrea, plus whatever was with Cindy, plus whatever universe the portal had been leading to, plus Cindy's ninja comics, plus the machine breaking down... We pulled a Scarlet Witch and warped reality, MJ."

"Pulled a-? You mean that reality has been warped?" Mary-Jane asked

"Exactly." He nodded "The portal, the energies... We warped reality! We altered the time line! I... I mean... This world was REAL! We DID live through this world! It's like... It's complicated." He rubbed his neck, sighing "It's... Complicated. But we are in this world, a timeline like a Japanese styled comic."

"...Oh man. What're we going to do? Act like nothing's different and try to investigate getting back?" MJ asked

"That's out best bet. Try to find anyone else who remembers the un-warped timeline, or anyone who can help." Peter nodded "I mean, we have the memories of this timeline. We should be fine."

"Hmm...Maybe we could find Gwen, Andrea and Cindy. They were in as close proximity as us." Mary-Jane pondered

"... I think I found her." Peter said, looking at a picture on his desk

"Which one?" MJ asked, as she looked at the same picture and gasped

On a picture was Peter. Next to her was Mary-Jane, dressed in a beautiful white kimono with a golden spider web pattern. And between them... Was Andrea. Only she did not have any piercings and she was wearing a smart looking black and gold kimono "It...It's Andrea!" MJ gasped

"She's completely different. Almost...Happy." Peter added

"She's... Our biological daughter." MJ whispered as she got memories, remembering giving birth to the child and raising her

"Yeah...I remember how tiny she was. Her first steps...Everything." Peter added "At least we know where she is." He smiled

"What about Gwen and Cindy?" MJ asked

"In town. I think. Stuff is a bit hazy still." Peter answered

"We should get out then." MJ nodded

"Alright. We should stay together. We may now our way around but...you know." Peter answered

"I know." MJ nodded again as they left together

"... You look good by the way." He mumbled

"Oh...Thanks." MJ smiled and blushed "You look handsome as well."

Peter nodded, holding his wife close. They passed through the town, seeing multiple people bowing to them as they passed. Like they were a king and queen. Merchants, commoners, familiar faces that they recognized. They looked like their friends, people they knew "I guess we REALLY fucked up." Peter gulped in a sweat

"How?" MJ asked

"See all the lives we fucked up." He sighed

"Oh...Well, we'll fix it. Everything will go back to normal." MJ assured, holding his hand

"Thanks for being my rock, MJ." Peter smiled

"Lord and Lady Parker!" A voice spoke, the figure bowing to them

"Huh?" The two blinked, looking at the figure. It was a merchant who was faced down in the ground

"You... Can stand." Peter blinked

"Thank you, Lord Parker." The merchant spoke, looking up at him. "Thank you. Thank you for letting my family stay here."

"Hey hey, it's fine." Peter urged, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you. Thank you again." The merchant spoke. He hugged Peter before running off

"...That was a bit weird." MJ answered

"Guess we're kind of a big deal." Peter answered

"... You are the village leader." She nodded after a second, rubbing her forehead

"I know, I know." Peter sighed, blinking. That was so weird

"We've got to get moving." Peter answered

"What is wrong, my Lord and Lady?" Jess asked, appearing out of nowhere and making the two jump lightly

"Nothing Jess, we just want to have a look around the village and relax before we have to do any work." Peter said, half lying "... Have you been following us as we left?"

"Of course my Lord, I must protect you." She bowed "Since we are in the area, shall we see your Grandmother and Aunt?"

'Grandmother?' Peter thought, his mind having trouble focusing on the memories of said person in his confusion but he was more than happy to see his Aunt "Maybe later, our last stop. Maybe for some lunch." He smiled "... Keep your eye out in the shadows Jess."

"Yes My Lord." She bowed, jumping away again

"This is weird." MJ whispered

"Yeah." Peter nodded before he blinked "Hey look, a shrine." He whispered back, noticing it in the distance. Well, not TOO far of a distance. It was actually more like a few blocks away

"I... Think Gwen is there." MJ mumbled

"Let's go." Peter nodded as the two walked off. It only took ten minutes, although they had to be polite and stop and talk to people as they passed them, but they were soon at the shrine. It was not a massive building, just a one story white and red building with spider and web theming to the columns and roof "... It certainly fits in." Peter joked

"Not the time." His wife said, smiling at his quip glad that he had not lost his sense of humour in this situation. The two walked in calmly, seeing the large red halls. The place was barren besides the white support beams, the candles in the walls and some spider sculptures here and there with several hallways leading out of the room

"... I think this place likes spiders." Peter joked

"Who's there?!" A female voice yelled, the sound of sandals kicking on the floor from down the middle hallway

"Oh thank god." Mary-Jane sighed happily as a familiar blonde ran in

"Peter! MJ! Oh thank god!" Gwen sighed in relief. However, like everyone else the recognised... She was dressed differently. Once again we will start from the bottom up:  
She was wearing mid-thigh length black leggings with cyan sandals and cyan lines that went up her letting clad legs to around her knees. She was also wearing a mid-shin length black skirt that faded to a dark red near the bottom. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some blue trim at the V-neck top. She also had a white hood/scarf/kimono like mix that crossed over her chest and shoulders to add more covering with, again, a hood being present to cover her head, the clothing having a pink lining at the inner edges.  
Around her waist, holding the white piece of clothing to her body, and 'blending' it with her skirt, was a pink obi sash with a cyan blue web page on it, blue lining and a large blue bow. It also had a large silver spider clip which secured it. She also had black arm-sleeve fingerless gloves that looped around her first finger. Over that she wore white, baggy, arm sleeves that went to her elbows, the sleeves having pink around the wrists and pink bindings at her elbow. Finally she was wearing a mask that was hanging off the side of her face, the mask looking just like the masonic her hero suit however it was a simple circular decorative mask designed to cover her face instead of a hood styled silk mask that completely covered her face by sliding atop it  
Luckily she still had her black headband, she would have looked strange without it even in these weird cloths. However that was not the end of the weirdness as on her left hip was a punch filled with small rectangular pieces of paper and strapped to her back... Was a large paintbrush. The handle was pink with a spiked bottom but it faded to white the closer it got to the bristles, the brush having a black spider web symbol just below the bristles. And yes the paintbrush was BIG, not as in it looked like a dinner knife or anything... It was as large as a pole arm weapon of all things!

"I see you... Remember?" Peter blinked

"Yes, oh it is good to see someone who makes sense again!" Gwen sighed, hugging the two

"Nice to see you remember too." MJ answered. She hugged the blonde back, smiling

"So...What are you? A shrine keeper or something?" Peter asked

"I... Think so." She nodded "I know this place is my home..."

 _"Took you long enough to get here."_ An echoed voice said from a hallway, a familiar to the reader figure emerging from it

* * *

*With the authors*

The group blinked and looked to the middle, seeing Weaver was gone from their cinema seating

* * *

*Back to the story*

Standing before them was a silver haired woman with amber eyes. Her hair was tied back like Jun Tao and was wearing deep blue robes with red accents, a golden sash around her waist. Yep, it was Weaver. Wearing Japanese styled clothing, specifically a white and blue kimono with a set of black stockings, wooden sandals and a web-themed hair pin

"Wait...I-I know you." Peter spoke, trying to place her

 _"What's wrong Peter? Don't remember your Gradma?"_ She smirked


	2. The New World

**kival737101** : !- not a big fan of Silk. 2- she is a teenager in this fic. 3- because it is my story.

 **Mighty TAB X:** No we did not write this in reply to the new Spidey cartoon. It was just the latest Slott-related thing we were pissed about when we wrote that chapter.

Also it was an honest accident. I needed 4th upload last week and went 'screw it'

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty Tab X** : We based this BEFORE we watched Marvel's Spider-Man/Spider-Man 2017 TV series. We were ranting about it AFTER we watched it.

 **kival737101** : Grey and I don't like PeterXCindy Moon stories, nor the canon pairing. We would feel REALLY uncomfortable making such a story.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 2: The New World  
**

* * *

The three looked at Weaver in shock, though said person was just standing there smiling _"... What?"_ Weaver blinked

"I-you...YOU'RE my grandmother?" Peter asked

 _"Yeah."_ Weaver nodded, hugging him _"Don't you remember this world?"_

"It...it's the "Ninja World" right?" Peter blinked

 _"Peter I am Weaver, the grandmother of all Spiders."_ She explained with a smile, holding his cheek _"And in this world, your grandmother yes."_

"Well...I'm glad to know another family member." He answered, rubbing his head gently

 _"In this strange, twisted world."_ Weaver nodded

"Wait...is this world based on the same as the comic book?" Gwen asked

"Yes." MJ and Peter nodded, as they worked it out

 _"It was because of the Bride and the demonic seal on Mania."_ Weaver explained

"Demonic seal? That pentagram on Andrea?" Gwen asked

 _"Yes."_ Weaver nodded _"A year or so ago Red Hulk, Laura Kinny, Ghost Rider and Agent Venom fought against a demon to stop him from unleashing hell on Earth through Las Vegas. In order to complete this, however, they had to make a deal with Mephisto, a dark seal forming on their soul. However when the Venom Symbiote split off, forming Mania on Andrea, it passed the seal to her."_

"Oh crap. Did you know about that?" Gwen asked MJ and Peter

"Kinda." Peter nodded "I knew that Flash and the others fought a demon. I didn't know about their sounds being... Tainted or something. Or that it passed to Andrea."

"We just wanted to be Andrea's parents. Be good people." MJ added

 _"And in this world, you're her biological parents._ " Weaver reiterated.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, understanding that "Where is she though?"... Weaver fell silent "Weaver...WHERE. Is Andrea?" Peter asked intensely

 _"... She has been missing for nearly two months."_ She whispered

Peter stumbled back in shock. Two MONTHS?

 _"Gwen, do you remember what your temple is here for?"_ Weaver asked the blonde

"I...I think so?" Gwen scratched her head "We are spiritual protectors and we were guarding something..."

 _"An Oni mask."_ Weaver nodded _"A mask that held the ink-demon known as Venom. It and Andrea, who was being trained about what to do if the village was attacked, where taken by a village we have a... Bad relationship with. But we have not been able to find any evidence of where they are now."_

"Are there any other villages? Anyone who can help us?" Peter asked

 _"Peter, you have been trying everything."_ Weaver soothed

"My...Our baby girl...I can't..." Peter gripped his head. "I can't lose her.". He was seeing all these memories. Of his daughter and so many happy moments

Her first steps, flying kites...Her first kimono.

Her birthdays

Spending time teaching her to read

Spending late nights watching plays and bonding over drawings

Her laughing as he walked down for breakfast, looking exhausted

Her growing into a strong young woman and beginning her training

Her smile as she promised him that she would be an even better leader than him when he passed the position to her

"We've got to find her." Peter whispered

 _"And we will."_ Weaver reassured him

"WHO TOOK HER?!" Peter yelled... His memories where trying to help him. They were showing him who took her... But he didn't want to believe it!

 _"...You already remember."_ Weaver frowned

"WHO?!" Peter yelled. He couldn't believe it. He COULDN'T! Unless someone told him, he WOULDN'T be able to accept it!

 _"You KNOW who."_ Weaver answered

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Gwen asked

"SAY IT!" Peter yelled

 _"... The Osborn's and the Goblin Village."_ Weaver admitted

"Osborn...That...THAT VILE-!" MJ cracked in anger. She was also crying. Osborn took her daughter in the original timeline now... Now... THIS!?

"Where is he?" Peter growled darkly

 _"He is the shadow leader of his village. Peter, you must calm down."_ Weaver urged _"You will start a war!"_

"I-...I don't-" Peter began

 _"I KNOW...But think of your people."_ Weaver answered _"YOUR people!"_

"... fine." He nodded weakly

 _"We'll find her. I promise."_ Weaver reassured them, hugging him close

"Okay...Okay...I'll...I'll calm down." Peter sighed, feeling his rage ebb away

"You mentioned the world was warped because of the 'bride'." Gwen pointed out

 _"Yes...That's right."_ Weaver sighed gently. _"You see Cindy is one of many different Spider Totems. This one being called 'The Bride'."_

"Spider Totem?" Peter blinked

"The Bride?" MJ asked with a frown, hugging Peter's arm close

 _"Spider Totems are like pillars of the Web of Reality. Spider 'Men', 'Women', 'Girls', 'Boys', 'Agents', 'Scarlets' etc."_ Weaver explained _"Cindy is a special, one in a million universes, Totem. The Bride. It does not give her any stupid crazy powers; she is just more sensitive to Tanteric energy. Which is what reacted to the portal."_

"Tantric...Wait...She's sensitive to sex?" MJ asked, hearing that word before.

 _"Positive connections."_ Weaver corrected _"Sex is just the easiest way to father the energy."_

"...What about Andrea and myself?" Gwen asked

 _"Andrea is an 'agent', a 'Symbiote', totem. Basically an artificial totem."_ Weaver explained _"You are a 'woman' or a 'girl' totem, rather basic and more common totems."_

"What about myself?" Peter asked

 _"You, despite being a 'man' totem, are far more important."_ Weaver smiled _"The centre of the web."_

"Wow..." MJ gasped

"Alright...That's the exposition out of the way... Do you have like a name sheet or a chart telling us, who's in the village?" Peter asked

 _"No, you do remember."_ She said, putting a hand on his shoulder _"Your memories of two lives are just conflicting at the moment, like you are trying to focus on two TV's at the same time. I can help fix this with a ritual, although having Ms Moon here would be best as to free up all your minds at once."_

"Alright...thanks, Grandmother." Peter answered

"Where IS Cindy?" MJ asked

 _"Gwen?"_ Weaver asked the blonde

"She... Is out." Gwen mumbled, her brow furrowing "She stopped by last night and went off to get some food... Then a blacked out."

 _"Which is when the timeline folded."_ Weaver nodded _"She should be down town. If I remember correctly, near the barbeque store is most likely."_

"...There's a BBQ store?" MJ asked

 _"Of course."_ Weaver answered _"There are many different stores here... It WAS a 'bad' ninja comic, remember?"_

"...Oh...Yeah. It WAS bad." Gwen flinched with a cutesy smile "Which is why Cin and I liked it... Wait, Cin?!"

 _"Oh yes, I almost forgot, in this reality, you and her are friends."_ Weaver answered _"Well, more than friends."_

"M-MORE? What do you mean?" Gwen blushed

 _"You will have to learn about that later."_ She waved her off _"Go on, move it."_

"I-You...Oh fine." Gwen huffed gently as they walked off to find Cindy

The three ran off, Weaver chuckling _"This world's going to be fun."_

* * *

*somewhere*

"Hmm...Ow...My head..." Cindy groaned as she held her head, trying to get some bearings on where she was. She was walking down a random alley, confused by her outfit. She was dressed in silver and black robes, monikered with a red web and black spider. It almost seemed like a wedding dress. She was wearing black mid-thigh length stockings with white garters going up under her skirt. Her feet where encased in white sandals which almost looked like trainers. She was wearing a white dress that went from her chest to her ankles, red accents around the edging and her chest covered in what looked like webbing. Her arms where encased in black gloves that went a few inches past her elbows, webbing around too of her gloves and around her wrists. She was wearing a red mask similar to her scarf that covered her mouth, neck and a bit of her collarbone while the mask had some white accents. And she had what looked like a wedding veil made of what looked like webbing

"What...Am I wearing?" She gasped. This has been the fifth time she had asked this, her mind a mess of two conflicting lives fighting each other. On one side of her mind was her normal mind, the other side was this new world she had never seen before. The two clashing and fighting

"Ms Moon? Are you okay?" A seductive sounding female voice asked, a white haired woman walking out of the shadows

"Who's there?" Cindy asked as she looked at the shadows to see the figure walking through it. Standing there was a white haired woman in black and white, Felicia Hardy. The Black Cat "Felicia...How...How long have you been there?" Cindy asked, before she fainted

"Miss Cindy!" Felicia caught her before she hit the floor. She ran out of the shadows and caught her, revealing her form. She was wearing dark blue/black with chain-link armour underneath, her face was hidden by a domino mask and a bottom mouth face mask Her D-Cup tits were hidden behind the clothes, as not to hinder her ninja skills. Her hands where in white wrist length gloves, the gloves having clawed fingertips and small buckles around the wrists. Her feet where in white socks with black sandals and black shin guards, which stopped just below her knees, that wrapped around her entire lower legs. She wore a black kimono with white lining and a white belt. The 'skirt' of the kimono stopped half way down her thighs, the top of the kimono stopped around halfway up her chest. The kimono was sleeveless, wrapping around her upper arms to support it. And there was a triangular slot showing her cleavage, with a small belt connecting the two sides of the kimono keeping it all together "I've got you, Miss Moon." Felicia assured her, picking Cindy up and headed through the town

* * *

*with the others*

"Okay, at the barbeque store...It smells delicious." Gwen sniffed the air. She smiled, many happy memories flashing in her mind. She spent many days here with Cindy, eating and laughing with her. The two walking hand in hand, chatting and laughing. Eating. Just being friends... Gwen brushed her fingers across her lips, a ghostly feeling washing over them for a second

"You okay Gwen?" Peter asked

"Huh? Oh... yeah." She nodded with a gentle sigh

"I think we went to that noodle shop for our first date." MJ whispered with a smile

"Yeah." Peter nodded back with a shared grin

"Lord and Lady Parker, Summoner Gwen, it is good to see you." A friendly voice greeted, the voice turning to the voices owner

"Ah, General O'Hara." Peter nodded. The man was Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man of the year 2099. The two had teamed up on occasion in the real... Original, this world was as real as any other, timeline. Next to Miguel was a black teen known as Miles Morales, a Spider-Man from another universe who took over the mental after his world's Peter Parker was killed and he moved to the main universe where Peter became his mentor

"It is good to see you again." Mary-Jane smiled, shaking their hands and noting that she did not remember meeting Miles in this timeline "Who is this?" She asked kindly

"Miles Morales, a new recruit in the Spider Guard." Miguel nodded. He has rather short brown hair and red eyes, wearing sunglasses over them, and he had slightly fanged teeth. He was more muscular than Peter and was clad in a white undershirt, a blue gi-styled shirt and pants with white trim and a white belt, having red bamboo armour on his chests and shoulders with a white spider on his shoulders. In his hands was a blue helmet with red horn accents that Peter recognised as the 'eyes' of Miguel's mask in the real timeline. He was also wearing white socks and red sandals. Sheathed on both hips where two swords, the sheaths being blue as are the handles with the guards being red

"Hello." Miles nodded, shaking their hands. He was a black teen with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, pants and socks with red sandals. On his chest was a black leather padded vest with red accents. He had a simple black helmet with red accents. He had three black pouches on his hips with red lining

"Pleasure." Peter smiled proudly "So, what are you two doing?"

"I am showing the rookie around town, My Lord." Miguel nodded "Showing him the patrol routes, what to look out for, what to check and other basics."

"Good, keep up the work general." Peter nodded

"My Lord." Both bowed "My Lady. Summoner Gwen." They did two more bows before they were off

"That was different." Man commented

"Summoner?" Gwen questioned but they were interrupted as Jess jumped in front of them

"My Lord, My Lady, Summoner Gwen, we have located Ms Moon." She explained "She is back at the palace, she collapsed for some unknown reason. 'The Cat' found her and took her back."

"Cindy!" Gwen gasped

"Thanks Jessica." Peter nodded "Let's move!"

The trio headed back to the palace, in a more relaxed state of mind than they were about half an hour ago but Gwen was clearly VERY worried since Cindy apparently collapsed "Your Highness', Summoner Gwen, I've brought Lady Moon." Felicia spoke, bowing to them. She was waiting at the entrance, Peter shocked at how she looked for less than a second

"Take us to her." Gwen nodded

"At once, Summoner." Felicia bowed and lead the way. The group basically ran as they followed her 'They are in a hurry. No surprise.' Felicia thought as she led them to the resting Cindy. Cindy was lying in a bed of silk, ironically, sleeping peacefully with an elderly woman sitting next to her

"Aunt May?" Peter blinked

"Ah, Peter. You're back." May smiled gently, seeing her nephew. Her hair was silver and white from age, tied in a bun and held in place with hair-pins, she was wearing a purple kimono with white accents

"I... Yeah." Peter blinked

"How is she?" MJ asked, since Peter was having trouble forming words at this point

"She is fine." May smiled. Gwen sighed in relief as she was now by Cindy's side and held her hand.

 _"This is interesting."_ Weaver nodded as she walked in

"Weaver!" Peter and MJ gasped.

"Ah, Weaver." May smiled familiarly "Good to see you again."

'Wait...MY grandmother and Aunt...It makes sense that they know each other.' Peter thought, his head was hurting a bit

 _"Thank you, May. I just need to talk to them for a minute, if you'll excuse us."_ Weaver asked kindly

"Of course." May nodded, smiling lightly as she left

"Okay, we're all here...but what about Cindy? We can't wake her up abruptly." Peter spoke as May closed the door

"We haven't tried Peter." MJ pointed out

 _"Her memories are just clashing without finding a 'grounding' element."_ Weaver shrugged

"So like us." Gwen answered, holding Cindy's hand

 _"Of course."_ Weaver nodded, setting up some candles in the room

'Bit of atmosphere.' Peter thought to himself

 _"Okay, so I need all of you to take a seat."_ Weaver explained

"In a circle or just in close proximity?" Peter asked

 _"It does not matter."_ She smiled

"Alright." Peter answered, sitting down next to MJ as they sat beside Cindy. Gwen sat next to Cindy and held her hand

 _"Everyone ready?"_ Weaver asked as the four were ready

"Just get it over with." Gwen frowned

 _"...No need to be rude, 'Ms Summoner'."_ Weaver commented as she conjured a magic spell around the four _"Sleep."_ She urged gently _"Sleep, and remember."_

The four groaned softly and fell asleep

* * *

*Elsewhere, Goblin Village*

The city was mainly wood and stone, built in a similar fashion to the Spider Village, but it was different enough to call it its own thing. Up in the main temple/manor was a red-haired man wearing green robes and purple accents, he as looking over the census for the village and what needed improving. Doing the important paperwork stuff. This was Harry Osborn, the current leader of Goblin Village.

He was trying to make up for the sins of his father during the split of the Goblin and Spider villages. His father tried to kill the Parker Family to gain more power, as the Osborn's and Parker's originally created the Spider Village together. Now that rift between the two villages was a canyon-wide and the tension between the two was sitting on a hair's length ready to snap if one side caused any trouble that would spark a war. His body suddenly froze, his eyes glowing purple and green

 **"Take it easy...my son."** A voice whispered into his ear **"It is time I take over."** A madman's voice came from his mouth, his face splitting into a grin **"Bring in the Scorpion!"** He called confidently. A pair of guards nodded and went off to find 'Scorpion'. Harry... No, NORMAN Osborn, grinned, sitting back **'Sorry Harry...But I'm not ready to let go yet.'** Norman thought **'Soon I will regain my body. I will win.'**

Not long for the wait came in a woman wearing green wooden-plate armour, long braided black hair and black bindings on her arms. She had green eyes and C-Cup breasts, held back by the armour across her torso. She had tan sandals and dark green thigh high stocking/boots with a lime green trim at the top. She wore a light green dress that covered a few inches past her wait up to half way up her chest. Over that she wore a dark green leather armour 'dress' of sorts over her front and back which went to her knees, straps connecting it at her side and over her chest forming a 'hole' that showed her cleavage. Her arms where wrapped in black bandages with some light green fabric showing through here and there, the bandages going to her elbows. Some light green armour was around her neck, her fingernails being painted green and her lips a soft pink while her eyes where a dark green. And light green bamboo armour on her shoulders. Her black hair was done in a ponytail and finally, atop her head, was a dark green helmet with light green and being on the front "Master. What is it you wish of me?" Scorpion asked

 **"Well, 'Spider Killer', I believe it is time for your first mission."** He grinned


	3. History

**lj** : Alternate universe. And Gwen's death was always an accident.

This is 616. No Cindy or Miles.

Yes OMD did not happen.

Andrea is Peter and MJ's adopted daughter. That's the joke.

 **Guest** **chapter 2:** This is 616. And the Bride thing never made sense or even explained in cannon. So we made up our own stuff.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 3: History  
**

* * *

 _It was some months ago, back in this world's timeline._ _Peter was getting dressed, scars over his body_ _"Hmm...Hnn." He sighed; his body was bruised and cut._

 _"Peter." MJ's voice spoke gently as she rose to his side_

 _"Hey MJ, sorry. Did I wake you?" He smiled gently_

 _"No." She yawned quietly "I heard you wince." She slowly and softly hugged him_ _"You don't have to keep doing this Tiger." She whispered, rubbing his back_

 _"I have to...It's our home." Peter answered, humming gently at his wife's touch_

 _"Peter. The Spider-Man has protected our village for nearly twenty years. I think it's time you hang up the armour, the threats are gone." Mary-Jane frowned "You have a daughter, she needs you."_

 _"I know...that's WHY I have to do this." Peter answered_

 _"Peter." She frowned, turning him to face her "It is time to put down the armour. Andrea is getting older; she needs you there to train her. She is not ready to take over if something happens to you. Besides, the ninja are more than capable of taking up the slack with Spider-Man gone. We are in a time of peace; all of our enemies are gone. We can relax."_

 _"I... I guess you are right." Peter sighed, looking down at his hands "It's just that... I've been doing this for so long. I don't know what else TO do."_

 _"Be a father. And a leader." She smiled, kissing him lovingly_

 _"... Thanks MJ." He smiled, the door suddenly bursting open_

 _"Wake up you two, we've got the festival today!" Their recently turned 16 year old daughter grinned, dressed in a white and gold kimono_

 _"We are up Andrea, we're up." Peter laughed. Today was the anniversary of their village's creation, Weaving Day. A day of celebration and fun_

 _"Come on!" Andrea smiled as she pulled her parents up_

 _"Andrea, calm down." Peter laughed once more_. _The three soon got out of bed and out of the house, dressed and ready to see the town._ _Everyone was happy, decorations all over the place_. _It was a celebration that the people were enjoying. Games, food, sights and colours abound_. _They was so much celebration that anyone would smile at the very sight_

 _"Come on, let's go." Andrea smiled, pulling her dad to one of the stands_

 _"Okay, okay." Peter laughed_

 _"Excitable, like you." MJ teased, smiling at the two_

 _"Oh haha." Peter rolled his eyes as Andrea was trying a snack from the stand_

 _"Ah, My Lord. My Lady." the proprietor spoke. "Care for a toffee apple?"_

 _"We're fine." Peter assured_

 _"Very well."_

 _"Oh..." Andrea pouted_

 _"You can have one." Peter rolled his eyes "You're a big girl Andrea."_

 _"Thank you!" Andrea smiled. "How much?" Andrea asked the owner_

 _"Four dollars." The shopkeeper answered_

 _"Here you go." Andrea answered, handing over the money_

 _"Bit pricey." Peter noted_

 _"I'm sorry, My Lord. My family is going through rough times. My daughter-in-law is ill." The Shop keep answered_. _Peter was silent, as if judging... Before he smiled and shook his hands "It is fine, here." He instructed, giving $300_ _"M-My Lord! This is too much!" The shopkeeper gasped, almost stumbling back in shock_

 _"Take it." Peter nodded_

 _The man's hands cautiously took the money and looked up at Peter "Thank you, thank you, My Lord!"_

 _"Just help your daughter-in-law get better." He smiled_

 _"I will. Thank you, My Lord." The man bowed and put the money safely away._

 _"Thank you, dad." Andrea smiled as she bit into her toffee apple_

 _"It's fine." He smiled_

 _"We should keep moving." MJ whispered to Peter, as she came back holding a bag of ointment_

 _"Why?" Peter blinked_

 _"We've more of the festival to see; don't we?" MJ asked_

 _"True." He smiled_

 _Andrea linked arms with her father as she ate her toffee apple, while her other linked his other arm_. _The 16 year old smiled happily at the field_ _"Will we see the fireworks?" Andrea asked hopefully_

 _"I'm sure we will." Peter nodded_

 _The three sat down on a nearby mound, surrounded by the people of the village._

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _It was some years ago, a white-haired girl was running through the streets of the Spider Village, she was holding a loaf of bread close to her._ _She was looking around desperately, trying to avoid the people chasing her... When she bumped into a brown haired child_ _"Oomph! S-Sorry!" The white-haired girl apologised, panting in worry_ _"M... My prince!" She gasped_

 _"Huh? Oh, are you okay?" A young Peter Parker asked, helping the girl up_

 _"Y... yes." She mumbled gently_

 _"Where is she?" An adult's voice called out_

 _"Hmm!" The white-haired girl flinched and wanted to run away_

 _"W-wait!" Peter spoke, he held her arm and stopped her from running off_

 _"Wh-What're you doing? Let me go!" The girl panicked_

 _"What's going on?" He asked in worry_

 _"I-" The girl tried to explain, but she had dropped her bread on the floor. She knelt down trying to pick it up, but then an apple had fallen out as well._

 _"Huh?" He blinked_

 _"There she is!" A guard appeared from the corner_

 _"What's going on?!" Peter yelled at the guard_

 _"M-My young Lord! I'm on the pursuit of this thief. She stole food from a merchant." The Guard answered_

 _"What?" He gasped_

 _"She stole from a merchant, sire. And you've caught her red-handed." The guard answered, grabbing the girl by her arm_

 _"Let her go." He frowned_

 _"What?" The guard gasped_

 _"Huh?" The girl asked as she winced from the grip of the guard_

 _"Let her go, she's starving!" Peter ordered_

 _"Y-Yes, my Young Lord." The guard answered, letting her go._

 _The girl fell to the floor and panted, looking up at Peter, who helped her back up and picked up the bread "Here." Peter smiled_

 _"Wh...Why?" The girl asked tearfully, being shown kindness_

 _"You're hungry." He shrugged_

 _"I...I can't thank you enough." The girl panted, her eyes getting heavy_

 _"Well you are apparently a good thief." Peter smiled "Become a ninja, a defender for the village. I'll pay for your training."_

 _"I...Ah..." The girl fell to the floor, exhausted._

 _"Whoa!" Peter gasped as he caught her._

 _"Don't worry, I've got you." He smiled_

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _Now we're a few years down the line, in the temple of the Spider Village. A young blonde girl is sitting with her master, learning the ways of being a Shrine Maiden._ _She was holding her large paintbrush, waving it with both hands_ _"That's it, my dear. Now, concentrate." The Shrine Master spoke calmly_ _"Focus on the Web."_

 _"The Web..." The blonde girl breathed slowly, trying to envision it_ _"The Web." She whispered, the brush glowing gently_

 _"That's it. Remember: the brush is an extension of who you are. It is not just a tool." The master added_ _"And you are an extension of the web, it flows through you."_

 _"Yes Master." The blonde haired girl began to paint in the air, symbols appeared before her._

 _"Boo!" A black haired girl, a younger Andrea, yelled with a grin_

 _"GAH!" The blonde haired girl leapt in the air and messed up a symbol_

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _The whole room was covered in a black soot, the master, Gwen and Andrea were coughing from said explosion_ _"Princess Andrea." The master frowned_

 _"*cough* Sorry." Andrea apologised_ _"I didn't know you where training."_

 _"Well...Yeah. I was." Gwen answered while wiping off the soot, blushing_

 _"Lady Andrea, why are you here?" The Master asked_

 _"I came to visit Gwen." She said_

 _"Master?" Gwen asked her teacher who was still getting soot off his face_

 _"...Very well. We can try this later." The Master sighed before he then walked off_

 _"Sorry about the scare, Gwen." Andrea apologised_

 _"It's could've been worse." Gwen answered_

 _"I could have done something bad." She grumbled_

 _"Yeah, well...you didn't. And it was only in the temple...I'll have to clean it up later." Gwen answered_. _Andrea nodded lightly, still looking sad._ _Gwen looked at Andrea and gently grasped her hand "It's okay."_

 _"Okay." The princess smiled "Want to go for lunch?"_

 _Gwen blushed again, but only slightly. "That...I'd like that."_

 _"Should we meet Cindy at the barbeque?" The Princess smiled_

 _"I think we've already had one." Gwen chuckled lightly_. _Andrea just blushed again and sighed_ _"I'd really like to go to the barbeque." Gwen smiled_

 _"Sure." Andrea smiled "Let's go."_ _The two headed to the barbeque, hand in hand...and soon the scenery changed_

* * *

 _* ? ? ?*_

 _A red haired eleven year old grunted, slashing a training sword_ _"Hey!" A voice called out, it was a young Peter Parker, about the same age as the red-haired child_

 _"H... Hello My Prince." the red head bowed_

 _"Hey, nice to meet you." Peter smiled, seeing the red-haired girl_

 _"It is an honour to meet you, Prince Parker." She bowed gently_

 _"Please, just call me "Peter". There's no need to be formal." Peter smiled, bowing back_ _"You're really good with that thing!"_

 _"I...Thank you. It's not normal for many girls to acquire these skills but...I don't want to be a damsel." The red-haired girl answered_ _"I want to be a kennjtsu master, a great female ninja for the village."_

 _"That's a good dream." Peter responded._

 _"Thank you." She blushed_ _"What about you, Prin...Peter." The girl asked_

 _"Huh?" he asked_

 _"What's your dream?" The girl repeated cautiously_

 _"... My drama?" He blinked_

 _"No, no...Sorry. My wording's horrible." The girl blushed and covered her mouth_

 _"... I'm lost." he shrugged_

 _"... What is your dream?" She asked after a few seconds_

 _"Oh...Well...I think...Maybe just everyone, being happy." Peter answered "I...I don't think I caught your name."_

 _"Mary-Jane." She smiled_

 _"That's a beautiful name." Peter blushed_ _"It's nice to meet you MJ."_

 _"M-MJ?" MJ asked, liking the nickname_

 _"Yeah, I think it suits you." Peter answered_

 _"... Thank you." She smiled_

* * *

 _* ? ? ? *_

 _A young Korean girl was following her father, walking into the Parker Castle_ _"This place is amazing, Father." The young girl whispered, seeing the large castle._

 _"You will be working here one day, Cindy." Her father smiled_

 _"I will?" The young Cindy asked hopefully_

 _"Our family have been the advisors to the village leaders for generations." he nodded_

 _"I'll do my best, Father." Cindy answered as they stopped and waited in the foyer of the palace._ _A 19 year old Peter Parker ran down the halls, a just as old Mary-Jane chasing after her_ _lover_

 _"Oh, your highness!" Cindy's father spoke, quickly bowing._

 _"Ah! Oh, hey." He greeted with a smile as he skidded to a stop_

 _"Peter!" MJ gasped as she bumped into her lover from the skidded stop._

 _"Whoa! Careful!" He smiled_

 _"F-Forgive my intrusion." Cindy's father apologised_

 _"It's not an intrusion and there's no harm done." Peter reassured him, waving him off gently "It's good to see you, Mr Moon."_ _He shook the man's hand, smiling_

 _"Thank you, Your Highness. I've brought my daughter, Cindy." Mr Moon answered_

 _"Ah, hello Cindy." He smiled at the 6 year old_

 _"Tall..." Cindy gasped, seeing Peter_

 _"I'm shorter than your dad." He laughed_

 _"Hmm..." Cindy nodded eagerly "H-Hello, Your Highness."_

 _"Hello." MJ nodded "You know, we have a daughter about your age."_

 _"You do?" Cindy asked_

 _"Yes, it was a great celebration for that day." Mr Moon reminded her_ _"Although you were still a baby."_

 _"Oh..." Cindy exclaimed with a nod._

 _"Well Ms. Cindy, do you think you'll like working at the palace?" Peter asked kindly_

 _"It's pretty." She nodded_

 _"Yes. Yes, it is." MJ chuckled lightly "Want the tour with us?"_

 _"Okay." She nodded_

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _A fifteen year old Peter Parker was standing in the rain, glaring at a set of graves_. _His body was being beaten down by the drops of sky-water the names engraved on the stones looked like they were crying, for on them where two names and an epitaph, depicting who they were._

 ** _Richard and Mary Parker_**

 _Peter's parents. Murdered._

 _Killed by the very man who helped found this village._

 _Now? Now Peter wanted revenge. He wanted to make that man pay._

 _For years he did not know why his parents died or why the Osborn's where forced to leave the village. His Uncle finally told him of Norman Osborn and what he did_

 _Norman Osborn had killed his parents, for control of the village._ _Killed MOST of the Parker Family._ _All that where left was his grandmother, his aunt and uncle... And him..._ _Osborn was the cause of this_

 _He wouldn't get away with this!_

 _"Peter." A kind voice spoke behind him._

 _"Uncle Ben." He said simply_

 _"Come inside, you'll catch your death of cold out here." Uncle Ben spoke kindly, holding an umbrella over his head_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?!" Peter snapped simply_

 _Uncle Ben didn't flinch; he just stood there, looking disheartened "Peter. You have to understand..." He sighed_

 _"NO!" Peter yelled "They are MURDERERS! THEY SHOULD PAY!" Peter yelled as he cried_

 _"Peter." Uncle Ben frowned "I know your upset..."_

 _"That's not even the right word I'm thinking of now, Uncle Ben." Peter shuddered, choking back tears_

 _"I am FURIOUS! They took... They took almost EVERYONE away from us! And you just let them walk away!" Peter snapped "What sort of man abandons his family like that?!" He snapped, making Ben's eyes widen in hurt. Peter was wide eyed in shock, clearly having not meant it... Before he took off running_

 _"Peter!" Uncle Ben called out through the raging rain_

 _Peter did not listen._

 _He just ran and ran and ran._

 _For hours_

 _Peter was lost. More than in the physical sense, he was lost emotionally. Caught in the pouring rain of his despair and weather... Suddenly mad laughter filled the woods_ _"Who-who's there?" He called out, spinning in place trying to pinpoint the source_. _Emerging from the trees where several ninja dressed in green and purple with demon looking masks on_. _Each of them cackling, laughing almost in unison and aimed to strike_ _"G... Goblin Village ninja." Peter gasped_. _The Goblins continued to laugh, until they struck. They were aiming to kill!_ _Only to jump back because of several web shaped shuriken_. _They gasped as they dodged the shuriken, Peter using this chance to escape._ _Landing in front of Peter was Uncle Ben, what has frowning at him_ _"Un...Uncle Ben." He panted_

 _"Stay behind me Peter!" The elder warrior ordered_. _Peter nodded, getting up and did as he was told, seeing his uncle fend off these Goblin Ninja_. _He was amazed as a fight began, his uncle's skills being something only in his wildest dreams_

 _'He...He's amazing! Is this our Village's style?' Peter thought in shock_ _but it was clear Uncle Ben was getting tired quickly_ _'I-I've got to help.' He thought_

 _"Stay back!" Uncle Ben yelled, the fight separating_

 _"But-" Peter tried to call out_

 _"No 'Buts'!" Uncle Ben responded_. _He shook nervously and in fear, removing a black mask from his cloths. It was pure black with white jagged teardrop shaped eyes and fanged teeth_

 _"Uncle Ben!" Peter gasped_ _"Uncle Ben, what's that?" Peter asked_

 _"The Mask!" The Goblin ninja gasped_

 _"I'm sorry Peter." Uncle Ben smiled sadly before he put the mask on his face... And he screamed as smoke and black ink seemed to pour from the mask and wrap around his body, the mouth of the mask moving with his scream if pain_

 _"UNCLE BEN!" Peter called out, staring in shock as his uncle was screaming in pain_

 _The howl of pain soon seemed to morph into a... an animalistic cost of rage_ _"RARGH!" The malicious animalistic figure roared, racing at the goblins, slashing at them_

 _Peter could only watch in disgust and fear as the battle grew more intense. The... THING that was his Uncle ripping the ninja apart while the Goblin forces used every trick in the book to try and kill him however they only caused a splattering of black ink to fall instead of blood_ _'What...What's happening to him?' Peter thought in fright and shock_. _Soon the Goblin Ninja where all dead, Ben wobbling on his feet_ _"U-Uncle Ben..." Peter whispered, going to his Uncle cautiously_. _The beast was panting, out of breath... Before it screamed, holding its chest and throat while steam flowed off its body_ _"Uncle Ben!" Peter ran to him, hoping to help_. _He ran to his uncles side, the elderly man falling to the floor as the mask landed next to him_ _"Uncle Ben. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter apologised, crying as he held his uncle in his arms_

 _The man was panting, his heart weak with black 'veins' around his neck "Peter... It's okay..." He assured with a weak voice and smile_

 _"I-I shouldn't have run away. This is all my fault."_ _Peter cried, hugging him as his Aunt May and Weaver arrived with a few guards_

 _"Peter? Ben!" Aunt May gasped as she went to them_

"Oh no!" _Weaver gasped, joining the two and picking up the mask carefully_ "Ben, did you-?" _Weaver asked, holding the mask with a cloth._

 _"I... Had to save Peter." Ben coughed in pain, blood passing his lips "It was my responsibility to protect him..."_

 _"It was too much for you." May held him_

"So much power...How could you contain it?" _Weaver asked, covering the mask in the cloth_

 _"I didn't." Ben smiled jokingly "It tried to take me over... My old bones couldn't take it... The demon couldn't eat me and had to go back to sleep."_

 _"Ben...We can help you. We can-" May began, trying to soothe her husband_

 _"May... My beautiful May..." Ben smiled lovingly as he cupped her cheek "We both know it's too late."_

 _"... I love you." She cried, holding his hand tightly against her face_

 _"Uncle Ben." Peter cried_

 _"Peter. Listen to me." Ben coughed "I know I'm not your father... But I did my best. I love you like a son. I've done everything I could do to give you a good life. I... Didn't tell you about your parents... Because I... Knew you'd be hurt."_

 _"Uncle Ben... I'm so sorry." Peter cried again_

 _"Peter." Ben smiled "You... Will make a great... Lord for the village. I know it... But Peter... It is... A great power... Being... In charge of so... Many... People..."_

 _"Power?" He blinked_

 _"And... With such... A great power..." Uncle Ben continued "Comes... Great... Respon... Sabil... Ity..." Uncle Ben's hand then fell to the floor, his eyes closing as his heart stopped beating_

 _"Uncle Ben?" Peter blinked "Uncle Ben?! UNCLE BEN?! UNCLE BEN!"_

* * *

 _*Time Skip*_

 _The group stood in the rain, a new grave set up_. _The whole village was in attendance, all were there to mourn the loss of their Village Elder...A great man. On the gravestone bore a name...HIS name:_

 ** _Benjamin Parker_**

 ** _Husband, Leader, Father_**

 _Peter held his eyes closed, crying_. _He was going to make this up to him._ _He was going to be a leader to the people... HIS people now_. _Yes Aunt May would be in charge until he was of age but he would make this place amazing when he took charge_ "Peter." _Weaver spoke kindly, placing her hand on her grandchild's shoulder_

 _"Huh?" He blinked_

"It'll be alright." _Weaver comforted him_

 _"... I'll protect everyone Grandma." He frowned_

"I know you will. But there's some training you'll need to go through, to do so." _She nodded_ "And a way you can do it."

 _"What do you mean? How?" Peter asked_

"Peter. We both know a leader is limited in how he can protect his village." _Weaver smiled_ "Those Goblin Ninja where preparing to break in. Now tell me, what were you planning?"

 _"... being the villages secret defender." he admitted_

"I can help with that. Remember, I am gifted by the Spider-Deities." _Weaver answered_

 _"Yeah, that's why you are immortal." He nodded_

 _Weaver leaned in close and whispered reassuringly and without a hint of double handed tone into his ear_ "I can help give you the power to protect this village."

 _"What?!" Peter gasped_

"Quiet, we don't want everyone knowing." _Weaver hushed him gently_ "Come to my temple at midnight." _She instructed, hugging him and leaving_

 _"Yes, grandmother." He answered, nodding gently_

* * *

 _*time skip*_

 _Peter entered the large white temple late at night, being careful no one saw him_. _He stepped carefully, trying not to alert anyone, but he needed to find his grandmother. What she said was still fresh in his mind, if she could help him become the village's protector, then he needed to be here._ _One by one, as he walked, torches turned on_. _He gasped, seeing the torches illuminate his path, leading him down a corridor...and showing tapestries depicting spiders_. _He walked slowly, fascinated_. _There he saw ninja, bearing the crest of spiders, clad in dark blue and red, wielding weapons and shooting webbing from their wrists_ _"Wow." He whispered_. _He looked on as he walked, getting deeper and deeper into the temple, seeing the legacy of all these other spiders._

"Impressive; is it not?" _Weaver's voice asked with a smile_

 _"Yes." He nodded_

"I know it's a bit intimidating, but this whole place has such a history." _Weaver spoke gently_

 _He soon entered a chamber where Weaver was sitting holding a small glowing golden spider_ _"Is...is that the gift?" Peter asked as he saw the spider_

"You need to let her bite you." _She nodded_

 _"Will...Will it hurt?" Peter asked, looking at the golden arachnid_

"Yes." _She nodded, not lying_

 _Peter looked at the arachnid...He WAS apprehensive of it biting him...But what pain was there to losing his father figure? He'd bear it. He'd endure it. He WILL become The Spider!_

 _He nodded and held his arm out calmly_. _Weaver smiled gently, letting the golden spider crawl forward and bite Peter on his hand._ _Peter winced as he felt the spider's bite penetrate his flesh, the venom within the arachnid began to flood his being, its effect taking its toll._ _The spider disappeared into sparkles of light while Peter yelled in pain, falling to his knees_

"I know it hurts. But it'll pass." _Weaver held him close._ _Peter could only scream, feeling like his veins where slowly being burnt from the inside out spreading it from the bite_ "I know you can do this, Peter. You're a strong boy." _She whispered_

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _It was a couple of years later; Cindy was sitting in a room, reading by candlelight._ _It was time for her to test_. _With this, she would become a helper for the Parker Family._ _She would prove she was ready_ _"Ms Moon, are you ready?" A voice asked through the door_

 _"Yes." She nodded calmly_. _Cindy rose from her seat and put her book down, walking out of her room and followed the figure, it being a servant of the home_. _She held her umbrella tightly, seeing the lord and lady sitting in front of her as well as their daughter_

 _"Welcome, Cindy Moon." MJ spoke professionally._

 _"My Lady." The 14 year old bowed_

 _"So, you've been practising and studying for the position for our Family." Peter spoke_

 _"I have." She said as she stayed bowed_

 _Both Peter and MJ looked at her and then to each other until… "Cool!" Andrea grinned, breaking the professional feeling_. _Needless to say, MJ and Peter got a deadpan look on their face and a sweatdrop on their brows; turning to their daughter they gave a look of 'Why did you say that now?'_ _The girl shrunk back, clearly embarrassed_

 _MJ cleared her throat, trying to get back to the professional side of things "In your work, you've shown much progress."_

 _"Once you have passed this test you will be acting as my advisor for the rest of my rein." Peter nodded "Most of your life will work advising my daughter." He ended that with a slight frown, Andrea shrinking back in her throne with a small huff_

 _"I understand, sir." Cindy responded_. _She bowed gently, calmly_. _Cindy gulped gently to herself, she was nervous about this._ _She awaited an answer_

 _Peter and Mary-Jane looked at each other and smiled with an approving nod... and then there was an 'explosion'_

 _"What the?" The Parker family gasped_. _Walking in where several ninja dressed in all black with swords_ _"...Excuse me, this is a private affair." Peter quipped, showing no fear_

 _"Get behind me!" Cindy called, standing between the black ninja and the royal family_

 _"Inferior." The ninja scowled_

 _"Okay, okay, that's enough." Peter laughed, clapping_

 _"Huh?" Cindy asked in confusion_

 _"This was a test." the lead ninja said, removing her mask revealing Jessica_

 _"J-Jessica?" Cindy blinked in shock_

 _"Yep. Nice resolve." Jessica nodded_

 _"I was scared out of my mind!" Andrea huffed lightly_

 _"But you protected The Lord and Ladies. You thought of them first and not yourself." Jessica answered_

 _"I... I guess." Cindy blushed_

 _"Which you did to the best of your abilities. Well done, Cindy." Peter answered_ _"You've got the job."_

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _It was some years ago. Peter was sitting outside, under one of the sakura trees_ _"Are you okay My Lord?" A younger Jess asked as she descended from the trees_

 _"Oh, hello Jess." Peter looked up and then down as Jess dropped from the trees_. _She knelt before him, waiting for his next order_ _"You don't have to do that, Jess." Peter spoke_ _"Come on." He encouraged, patting the spot next to him_

 _"M-My Lord." Jess whispered. "Y-yes."_ _She stood up and walked over, sitting next to him with a blush as she brushed her skirt down_

 _"There." Peter smiled gently as he and Jess sat down_. _She nodded lightly, looking down at her lap_ _"What's wrong?" Peter asked_

 _"Nothing." She mumbled_

 _"Well; how have you been?" Peter asked casually._

 _"I have been protecting you." She nodded_

 _"Well, what about when you're NOT? You know just...being normal."_ _He asked_

 _"... I'm protecting you." She shrugged_

 _"Okay. Do you want anything?" Peter asked_

 _"Huh?" She blinked_

 _"An apple, drinks. What would you like?" Peter responded_

 _"An... Apple please." She blinked_

 _"Alright." Peter smiled and got her one from the inside of his kimono "Here." He smiled_

 _"Th-thank you." She accepted the apple and held it._ _She looked down, taking a bite while keeping her eyes focused on everything around her_. _Peter looked at her and noticed that she was working too hard. He looked around and saw a flower blossoming in the ground, he gently plucked it and tucked it behind her ear_ _"H... Huh?" The teenage bodyguard gasped and froze with a blush_

 _"There." Peter smiled_

 _"W... Why?" She blinked_

 _"Just cause." Peter answered_ _"You look pretty and it makes you even prettier."_

 _"Hmm!" Jess blushed as she almost dropped her apple_ _"... My lord, that is inappropriate. I am your body guard." She blushed_

 _Peter just shrugged and looked at her "You're also my best and longest friend." He smiled_

 _Jess blushed even more, holding the apple and the flower close_ _"... Thank you." She whispered_

* * *

 _*? ? ?*_

 _Peter was walking with MJ in their garden, she was currently 9 months pregnant. They were anxious to see their new born child._ _She had a hand on her stomach, the two holding hands as they walked_ _"It's a beautiful day today." Peter smiled gently_

 _"That it is." She smiled_

 _"I think Grandmother and Aunt May will enjoy their new family member just like us." Peter added_

 _"A child to fit in again." She smiled_

 _Peter chuckled lightly "Allow me." Peter spoke, helping MJ sit down on the soft grass_

 _"Thank you." She nodded_

 _"Anything for you, my love." Peter answered_. _He kissed her gently, smiling_

 _"Hmm..." She sighed gently and leaned on her husband_

 _"I love you." They smiled at the same time_. _The two blinked and chuckled lightly, holding each other's hands...Before MJ's grip got tighter_

 _"What's wrong?" Peter blinked_

 _"Th-The baby." She whispered, breathing sharply_ _"It's coming!" She gasped in pain_

 _"It's coming?" Peter's eyes widened before he called "JESS!"_

 _"Understood." Jess nodded as she landed next to them and picked up MJ "It will be okay my queen." She soothed while she took off... Flying? Gliding? ... Whatever it was, it looked cool._

 _At the hospital, MJ was in bed, breathing heavily as she held her husband's hand_. _She certain seemed calmer as Jess held her other hand_ _"It will be alright, My Lady." Jess spoke_

 _"Thank you." Mary-Jane nodded_

 _"We're here, MJ." Peter added_

 _"That's it my lady, that's it." The doctor nodded_

 _"HNNAAARRRGGGHHH!" MJ screamed as she was pushing out their baby._ _Luckily she was staying calm, Jess smiling down at her_

 _'Those pheromones of hers work wonders.' Peter thought_

 _"That's it, My Lady. A few more pushes." the doctor spoke, reassuring her_ _"She's nearly there!"_

 _"Hnn! AAHH!" MJ screamed as the room began to fill with the sounds of a baby crying._

 _"She's out!" the doctor cheered_

 _"She?" Peter and MJ asked_

 _"It's a healthy girl." The doctor answered, continuing the procedure before wrapping up the baby girl in a warm towel and handed her to her parents_

 _MJ smiled, taking her child in her arms weakly_ _"A girl." Peter whispered, seeing their tiny child in his wife's arms, small wisps of black hair and red puffy cheeks, held in the soft towel_

 _"Out baby girl." MJ nodded_

 _"Congratulations, to the both of you." The doctor spoke, leaving them to have some alone time_

 _"She is beautiful, your majesties." Jess smiled_

 _"Our little child." MJ panted, hugging their daughter_

 _"She gets her beauty from you." Peter teased gently_

 _"And she'll be an amazing person thanks to you." She smiled_

 _"My Lord, My Lady, shall I take my leave?" Jess asked respectfully_

 _"No Jess, it's no problem." Peter smiled_

 _"Very well." Jess remained with them, seeing the family as she sat in the chair_ a _nd she smiled_

* * *

*End flashbacks*

The group returned back to the room, remembering their lives together. They all groaned as they awoke, sitting up slowly

 _"Welcome back."_ Weaver smiled gently _"How was your trip down memory lane?"_

"It...just...whoa." Peter whispered, holding his head

"My head feels so much clearer." Gwen agreed

"It's like my mind's quiet and everything makes sense." MJ added "I can tell my two lives apart."

"Hmm..." Cindy groaned as she arose from her sleep

"Cindy!" Gwen gasped happily

"Huh...? Gwen? You're alright." Cindy groaned, getting up

"Cindy!" She cheered, hugging her

"Oof! Yeah...Good to see you too...Why do I feel like I've been meditating?" Cindy asked

 _"Because you technically where."_ Weaver smiled

"Weaver? Whoa...you...look like a ninja lady." Cindy spoke as she saw her

"... Cindy. Think." Gwen sighed lightly

"...Oh...Oh right. Sorry." Cindy apologised, as she saw her two lives

 _"It's alright. Now, with your memories fixed, let's talk."_ Weaver spoke

"Talk?" Peter asked

 _"Cindy needs to catch up on where Andrea is."_ Weaver answered

* * *

*elsewhere*

A black mass, an almost ink-like creature walked through the trees. It was nine foot tall and very bulky with large muscles and a long drooling tongue

And it hungered


	4. Battle of the Village

**Marveldcfan** : ... eh

 **Spawn Hades** : Ben died because he was too old to sustain Venom... this will be explained later.

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Marveldcfan** : Other girls that Peter was close too WILL be in the story. But you'll have to wait and see where they are.

 **Spawn Hades:** Yes, almost correct.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 4: Battle for the Village  
**

* * *

It was a few hours later in the day; Peter and MJ were sitting in their bedroom, while Cindy and Gwen were in the temple "What can we do?" MJ asked as she held Peter

"We find our daughter. We fix this and we go home." Peter answered

"But how?" She frowned

"One step at a time." Peter reassured her.

"We've been searching since she disappeared Peter." MJ whispered sadly

"Then... Maybe it's time we try and ask for HELP." Peter smiled

"Who can we turn to?" Mary-Jane asked.

"It is time... For diplomatic relations." He nodded

"You mean we have to marry off Andrea?" Mary-Jane's eyes widened

"No!" Peter groaned "I mean going to the other VILLAGES MJ!"

"Right-right...sorry. I just...I want her home. I'm not thinking straight." Mary-Jane answered

"I know MJ, I know." Peter sighed and hugged her which was when the door opened, Aunt May running in

"Peter, Mary-Jane!" May gasped, running to the duo

"Aunt May!" Peter gasped as he saw his Aunt giving them both a big and self-reassured hug "Whats wrong?"

"We have a problem!" May said "Some woman in a green armour is attacking the village! Peter, I know you are retired but... We need Spider-Man! This woman is tearing through our defences!"

Peter frowned and then looked up to his aunt. "I'm on my way, Aunt May." He reached under his bed and pulled out a black wooden box with a red spider on it...

* * *

*With Gwen and Cindy*

"I'm glad you're awake again." Gwen spoke

"Gwen, you said that like fifty times." Cindy answered

"I know. I mean it." Gwen nodded, unable to stop herself from kissing her

"Hmm?" Cindy blinked before accepting the kiss, feeling Gwen's soft lips on hers...and how she felt that warmth from her memories. How the kiss made her heart flutter

Gwen slowly broke the kiss, pulling back slowly and had a blush on her cheeks. "... Sorry." She mumbled

"It...It's fine." Cindy answered, covering her lips in embarrassment but she remembered their past kisses "It...It was nice."

"Yeah." Gwen nodded

'So...we're together in this world.' Cindy thought to herself 'Wow.'

"Cindy-" Gwen began to speak before they heard a commotion coming from outside. It grabbed their attention and they headed for the doors

"What?" They gasped. As they approached outside, they felt a tingling in the back of their heads. Their Spider-Senses were blaring! "DUCK!" The two spoke, as a large chunk of earth was flung through the doors by crashing through it.. They looked up, seeing a black haired woman clad in green bamboo armour stand there... And A GIANT GLOWING GREEN SCORPION TAIL FLOUTING ABOVE HER! "What the hell?" The two gasped

The woman was laughing, waving her 'tail' and striking with it

"Dodge!" Cindy called out, the two Spider-Girls jumped out of the way from the scorpion tail. Gwen was holding her paint brush, seeing the solders of the city surrounding the woman

"Stand down!" The soldiers called out, trying to stop Scorpion

"Oh ho! Spiders to fight a Scorpion!" She laughed

"You're going down!" A soldier called out, lunging forwards with his sword

 **STING!**

"Hck!" The soldier grunted, his stomach penetrated by the stinger

"BOB!" one soldier yelled

"Not Bob!" Another soldier added, going in to retaliate for vengeance

"FOR BOB!" a third roared

Scorpion was getting overpowered by these people before she threw them off her, using her tail like a catapult... And then she smirked, green glowing 'veins' appearing on her neck as her eyes glowed green "Time to play seriously, my little morsels."

"Wh-What?" The soldiers looked in fear. She span her body around, her 'tail' following and throwing them all away "ARGH!" The soldiers were flung away

"We've got to help!" Gwen spoke

"Right!" Cindy nodded. The two of them got up and began to get the soldiers out of there, they were going to help.

"Stay out of this!" Scorpion snapped, lunging her tail at Cindy but it was webbed up behind it "I'm gonna take all you Spiders and rip you to shreds!"

"Like to see you try." A familiar voice spoke, straining the web back, holding back the tail...revealing Spider-Man!

Only he was not the Spider-Man you readers where familiar with. His costume was blue to the main clothing but armoured in red plates and a red mask, like his normal mask, his feet were red strapped sandals, his gloves were armoured with the same red plates but with white fingers and finally there was a web scarf

"No...You...You're RETIRED!" Scorpion hissed "This city was unguarded!"

"Well you messed up my pretty city, pretty lady. Duster this old suit off for one last run, can't leave a lovely kunoichi like you to dance alone." He quipped "So, how about you tell old Spidey your name?"

"I'll spell it with your BLOOD!" Scorpion snapped, trying to swing him around

"Sorry, I need that stuff!" He laughed, easily dodging the tail. But even as he moved he was analysing the situation. He noted how she was mainly using her tail, seeing that she was using it as an extension of herself. It was a mystical construct. No real mass. But it moved as naturally as if it was part of her body 'Okay, that's that. Now, to try and get her unbalanced.' Peter thought 'I do not see any form of medium for her magic however.'

"Die, Spider!" Scorpion proclaimed, lunging forward

"Spider-Man!" Cindy and Gwen called out

"Hey." He waved, ducking back into a straight right angle

"Huh?!" Scorpion gasped as she was knocked away by Spider-Man's open hands.

"Speak to the hand!" He laughed, standing tall now that he was in close range

"AAAHHH!" Scorpion yelled as she was flung away "... You are stronger than I heard." She panted

"You aren't seen anything yet." Spidey smirked, pressing a button on his wrist and webbing began to shoot from a secret device. The device's webbing rushed out, forming into a shape

"What the-? The-The Shuriken!" Scorpion gasped, seeing the shape.

In Peter's hand, was a large four pointed shuriken star made of webbing. It wasn't a neat star as two points where massive whole another two where shorter with a handle on the middle and a circular guard around his hand, it was basically a fancy two sided sword "I might be a little rusty." Peter smirked "Let's see how good _you_ are."

"Let's." Scorpion glared and rushed forward, trying to kill Spider-Man

Gwen and Cindy looked on as they finished getting the soldiers safely away "What do we do?" Gwen mumbled

"Ha!" Spidey slashed with his bladed web weapon, spinning it between slashes

"We could help. But...I think we'd just be in the way." Cindy answered

"We're heroes to!" She frowned

"Can you use that effectively?" Cindy asked, pointing at Gwen's brush

"Duh!" Gwen answered "I've trained since I was a kid!"

"Then let's get in there!" Cindy answered, getting up

"One and a two, one and a two." Peter laughed, using his sword to push away her tail easily. Scorpion tried to attack several times, but each time it was deflected. The tail and sword collided, striking hard. Peter kept on deflecting the attacks, trying to keep his web shuriken in a single piece "So, how you doing this?" He asked

"What?" Scorpion snapped

"How're you using your tail?" Peter answered, using his knowledge of this world rather effectively "I don't see a mystical medium. It moves WITH your body and not like a spiritual manifestation you control with your will. It's like it is PART of you. So, what gives?"

"I AM the magical medium!" She roared, stabbing with her tail "The tail is part of me!"

"Whoa!" Spidey gasped, using his web sword/star to block it... And it was being ripped "Wait... What?! But that's... That's impossible! For that to be the case the medium would have to be..."

"Inside me, surgically combined with my body?" She smirked, her tail thrusting up and shredding the Web Star to pieces "It's fused with my spine!"

"Well, good to know." Cindy said, blocking the stab of her tail with her umbrella

"Saves us time later!" Gwen called, slashing her brush. A glowing web made of bright blue light rushing through the air and wrapping around Scorpion

"You... Think this... can... Hold me?!" Scorpion roared

"I dunno, but it'll keep you preoccupied." Gwen answered

"Preoccupied?" She blinked

Peter smiled as he began to wrap Scorpion up using his webbing, and hit the enemy ninja in the back of her head with his web-shuriken. She fell to the floor, unconscious and wrapped up "Phew...Thanks girls." Spider-Man nodded in appreciation

"I... Wow, it's Spider-Man!" Gwen called as the citizens ran out. The citizens began to flock around, seeing Spider-Man, the village's guardian after so long and they began to cheer

Peter felt a great wave of relief wash over him...this familiar and unfamiliar sound was music to his ears. It gave him reason to keep doing this. The cheering... The clapping... It made him smile "Don't worry everyone. I'll take care of her." Spider-Man reassured them all "I'll take her to Lord Parker; he will know what to do with her." He nodded, feeling awkward for saying it like that. The crowd understood, still cheering for Spider-Man, still cheering for their hero even as he swung away 'That...that felt good.' Peter smiled under his mask 'Final being praised.'

'Got a spring in his step.' Cindy and Gwen thought. They smiled happily at that

* * *

*Time Skip*

Peter arrived in the cells under his mansion... A bit annoyed he had such a place 'I guess the other me...or...current me, had to have these installed for a reason.' He thought 'Or maybe this has always been there. I don't have time to think.'

"Hnn..." Scorpion groaned as she found herself in these cells. Her wrists where chained to the wall, sitting on a bed

"Where...am I?" Scorpion asked, trying to move

"Spider Village jail." He said simply, standing in front of her

"Grr...Spider-Man...I was told you were gone." Scorpion snarled

"Yeah. You caught my attention." He shrugged

"Sure it's WISE keeping me here? I can still-" Scorpion spoke, trying to activate her tail...but couldn't "What?!"

"Your chains." He said, pointing at the shackles around her wrist which had glowing red ruins "Cancels your magic. You're going to tell me what you know." Spider-Man ordered and explained

She glared and spat at him "Fuck you."

Peter frowned and wiped the spit away...he didn't let that get to him, although it WAS extremely rude but he controlled himself "Alright. If that's the way you're going to play." Spider-Man breathed slowly and began to leave.

 **"Are you sure?"** Weaver asked, waiting outside

"I just need five minutes, grandmother. I won't be gone for hours." Peter answered. She nodded, the two walking out

"Hey...Hey! Where're you going? Some hero YOU ARE!" Scorpion snapped, seeing the two leave. She snarled, pulling against the bonds

Peter closed the door behind him and rested on the wall to the side, he just needed five minutes to calm down...and let his muscles stop burning. Damn the fighting wore him out "How...long have I been...out of practice in this world?" He asked Weaver

 **"About six and a half months."** She reminded

"Yeah...Hmm...I can feel it." He nodded as he rolled his shoulders. "I should get back in there, try and get some info out of Scorpion."

"Just another minute." She nodded

"Oh...Okay? Why?" Peter asked before he heard scared and pathetic whines from inside the cell What's that?!" He yelled lightly

 **"Scorpion's reaction. She hates being alone."** Weaver answered

"Why? What?" He blinked

 **"Mental torture from Green Goblin."** Weaver answered **"Isolation, darkness...Where do I end? She'll talk now."**

Peter nodded, running inside 'Damn it.' he thought

"Let me out! Let me out!" Scorpion screamed, crying. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Don't worry, I'm here." Peter assured as he ran in. Scorpion had stopped writhing in fear and looked on at Spider-Man. He had quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her. Scorpion breathed heavily and panted, feeling the reassurance from Spider-Man. Feeling someone... Holding her. Holding her and telling her it would all be okay "You going to be okay now?" He asked

She nodded weakly, smiling weakly

"Alright, alright...Now. Let's talk." Peter spoke

"I'll tell you whatever you want! Just... Don't leave me here again!" She nodded quickly, begging

"Shh, shh, shh...It's alright...It's alright." Peter hushed her affectionately "I promise."

* * *

*With MJ*

"Alright everyone, let's help with the rubble." She spoke, helping command a repair squad. She was ordering everyone calmly, holding onto her sword

"Yes, your highness." They responded, moving the broken beams and rubble from the streets.

MJ helped a wounded man up, another soldier helping her support them "Thank you, your highness." The wounded man answered

"We'll get you to the hospital." MJ answered

"I have him, my queen." The Latina female soldier in black and white smiled

"Thank you, Anya." MJ nodded, giving the wounded person to the soldier

"Em...My Queen." Gwen spoke as she approached

"Gwen. What's the result, how many are hurt?" MJ asked

"Only about twelve civilians, luckily." She smiled "But about 20 soldiers and low level ninja."

"Good. So none were killed." MJ sighed in relief. "Help the injured in the hospital. I'll continue work here." The soldiers nodded and did as they were told 'I hope Cindy is doing okay.' MJ thought as she continued to help

* * *

*With Cindy*

Cindy was doing some paperwork, rubbing her neck 'Dang...So much destruction.' Cindy thought "We will need so many repairs." She poured over the books to look over the costs, seeing how much was needed for the repairs "... We're gonna need to up the trade negotiations with Liberty City and the Land of Iron." "At least THEY are a bit more civil." She murmured to herself. She rubbed her chin gently with a frown "I hope they're willing to trade. Especially now."

The village lead by Captain America and the village by Iron Man. Two villages, with lands that help surround the Spider-Village.

Liberty City to the north East and the Land of Iron to the north west

They held resources the Spider-Village needs... This was gonna be a pain

* * *

*With Peter*

"Are you doing better now?" Peter asked

"Yes." Scorpion nodded "Now what do you want to know?"

"Well...What happened to you, for one. What's happening in the Goblin Village." Peter answered

"... What specifically?" She asked

"Well...How did you get your magic infused tail?" Peter responded

"An operation." She nodded

"I'm sorry." Peter answered

"I... Was a civilian... A... An... Upcoming... Kunoichi." She listed off, frowning as she tried to think "I... Was chosen. Taken... I was in an underground ritual room... A... A green monster like a scorpion was fused into a... A THING... And then... Then... Pain..."

"Easy, easy...It's alright. Take your time." Peter answered. He rubbed her back, smiling

"Thank you." She whispered "... After that... They tortured me. Trained me." She whispered

"I'm so sorry." Peter sympathised

"They made me a 'Spider Killer'." she finished "A weapon against this village."

"It'll be alright. You're safe here. We can help you." Peter answered "I promise."

"Your kindness knows no limit." Scorpion answered with amazement

"Nah, it has limits." He assured with a laugh

"But you have shown me kindness." Scorpion answered in slight confusion but also wonder and joy "Thank you." She nodded, kissing him as she moved his helmet up lightly

'Err...!' Peter blushed under his helmet. This was TECHNICALLY cheating, though she was kissing him and not the other way around. He pulled back, coughing

"Was...Was I not doing it right?" Scorpion asked

"No. You where a great kisser." He assured, shaking his hands in worry

"Thank you." Scorpion blushed as she held her hands. He nodded, getting up to leave her cell "W-Will I be on my own again?" Scorpion asked in worry

"Huh?" He blinked

"In...in the cell." Scorpion responded

"Oh! I forgot." He blinked

"It's okay. I AM a prisoner." Scorpion answered

"No, it's not fair." He frowned

"Then...what're you gonna do?" Scorpion asked

"... I don't know." He groaned

Not long, a soldier came down to the cells. "Spider-Man, your presence is requested by the Village Elders."

"Okay. You stay with Scorpion." He nodded, glad this situation fell into his lap

"Yes, sir." The soldier answered

Spidey nodded and ran off 'Talk about a deus ex.' He thought as he went upstairs. He quickly entered the meeting room where Aunt May and Weaver where waiting "Hey." Peter spoke, removing his mask as they were now alone.

 **"How is she?"** Weaver asked

"...Frightened. Scared...But she's safe here." Peter answered "...And she kissed me."

"... Oh Peter." May sighed "Should I prepare the documents?"

"For her to be a 'visitor'? Yes, yes please." Peter answered

"Wrong documents Peter." She smiled

"Huh?" Peter quickly tilted his head

 **"Be fair with him May, he hasn't heard about this since he was 12."** Weaver laughed lightly

"Um...Give me a hint, please?" Peter asked

 **"Peter. Besides your aunt, Andrea and myself you are the last of the Parker Clan."** Weaver explained **"You are allowed to marry up to ten women to continue the clan, to help it repopulate. But it is your choice."**

"I wha...?" Peter thought, his brain breaking at the sounds of 'marriage' and 'ten women'

 **CRASH!**

Face, meet table. Mind, meet unconscious

 **"...That went well."** Weaver chuckled lightly

"Yeah." Aunt May smiled and shook her head in amusement


	5. Laws and a Harem

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 5: Laws and a Harem  
**

* * *

It was a couple of hours later; Peter was still on the table... and knocked out **"... Okay, that's enough."** Weaver frowned, shaking Peter awake

"Wha-wha-wha! St-ah-ah-ahp!" Peter called out

 **"You awake?"** She frowned

"Yeah, yeah... I'm awake." Peter answered

 **"Do you remember what we said?"** Weaver asked

"... Yes." He sighed

 **"Good. Drink some tea, it'll help."** Weaver answered

Peter nodded, doing as he was told "Ah...That's better." Peter sighed "So... Marriage."

"Yes." Aunt May nodded

"Mary-Jane isn't going to like it...I guess." Peter sighed, thinking about his family.

 **"I am sure she understands."** Weaver nodded

"Let's hope so." Peter whispered

* * *

*with Mary-Jane*

MJ sneezed, rubbing her nose "Bless you, My Lady." One of the nurses spoke

"Thank you." She nodded

"You don't have to stay here, My Lady. We've got this covered." The nurse spoke

"No, I want to help." She shook her head

"Alright. We need someone to help with the stitches." A nurse answered, leading the way.

MJ nodded with a smile. She walked in and pulled up her sleeves to get to work. "What do I do?" She asked

"Just hold his leg still." the nurse instructed

MJ nodded and did so, helping out any way she could.

* * *

*with Gwen*

Gwen was currently back at the temple making sure everything was still standing and undamaged "Looks like the temple is still strong." Gwen smiled gently. She ran her hand over the wall, sighing happily

"Priestess Gwen!" A monk came through looking out of breath

"Huh?" She blinked

"Are you alright?" The monk asked

"Yes, I am fine." She nodded "What's wrong?"

"We were worried about you. We thought we lost you in the chaos." The monk answered

"I was helping defend the village." She said seriously

"But we're glad you're alright. Have you found the Head Priest?" The monk asked

"No, not yet." Gwen answered, shaking her head. She looked at the secret vault and sighed

"My Lady?" The monk asked in worry

"Are everything we protecting fine?" she asked

"The relics haven't been touched, Priestess." The monk answered

"But the damage to the building may have damaged them." She frowned

"We'll go over the relics again." The monk answered and left

Gwen nodded and sighed gently 'I hope everyone is alright.' She thought

* * *

*back with Peter*

"I know it's a lot to take in." Aunt May spoke to her nephew

Peter nodded, rubbing his head "So... What? I sign this and Scorpion becomes my wife of something?"

 **"No. These documents just mean the act, you being able to marry multiple times, is active and legal."** Weaver explained **"We will need to interrogate Scorpion, make sure her elegance is with the village and then after further testing we can make her your body guard. As expected for a potential wife."**

"... Wait... Was Jess supposed to be a potential wife?!" Peter gasped

"That was my intention when I made her your body guard, yes." Aunt May nodded "But you only had eyes for Mary-Jane."

"I...Holy crap." Peter gasped, remembering how Jess was nervous around him. It explained so much

"Peter, will you be able to do this?" Aunt May asked

"I guess." He nodded

 **"Good. We'll begin our "interrogation" with Scorpion."** Weaver spoke

Peter nodded and put his mask on "Alright. Let's go."

 **"Good idea."** Weaver smiled

They all stood up and walked out. They headed to the prison, where Scorpion was sitting in a fetal position; she felt a little better with the guard there, but still, she was alone. "You are excused." Spider-Man said to the guard

"Sir." The guard bowed and left

"Spider-Man." Scorpion gasped, hearing his voice. She was smiling gently, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him

"Yeah. I'm here." He answered "We're here to talk." He sat down in front of her, smiling gently even if she could not see it

"Okay. What is it?" Scorpion asked

 **"It is interrogation time."** Weaver said

"O-Okay." Scorpion answered. "What do you want to know?"

"All information you have on Goblin Village and why they sent you." Aunt May said, handing over a clipboard and some chalk

"Alright. I'll tell you all I know." Scorpion answered

* * *

*With Harry Osborn*

Harry pulled on a black silk robe, several women sleeping naked in his bed "Hmm...What a morning." Harry sighed gently. He stretched gently and smiled "My wives." He looked on at them lovingly.

"My Lord, good morning." A butler spoke, bowing to Harry

He nodded simply at that, not hesitating but not overly acknowledging him "Is there anything new to report?" Harry asked

"No sir." The butler shook his head

"Alright. I'll be getting ready for breakfast." Harry answered "Please make sure there's enough for my concubines."

"Sir." He bowed

Harry walked down to breakfast, he knew that Goblin Village was on bad terms with most of the other villages, but he tried his best to maintain a form of peace. He had to be careful with every move he made. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he felt a bit faint, either from his early morning fatigue or just hunger, he was swaying a bit. Soon his eyes glowed green and an evil grin spread across his face

 **"Hmm...Sorry, Son. Daddy's got business."** Harry spoke with the voice of Norman Osborn

He cracked his neck and walked off down deeper into the mansion

 **'By now, Scorpion will have rattled the Spider Village, making way for some more terror.'** He thought to himself **'Maybe I should send a second attack... No, a recon squad.'** He coughed lightly, noting someone **"Chameleon."** He spoke a dark blue suited ninja appeared from the shadows.

"My Lord Osborn." A voice said from the darkness

 **"I want you to run a recon mission in Spider Village. Tell me what the damage is and how much they're suffering."** Osborn smiled darkly

"At once, My Lord." The voice answered before vanishing.


	6. A Poisonous Lust

**Here are some reviews that Ghost wanted to answer:**

 **Gamerslegacy** : Yes there will. And you will have to wait.

 **Arcadeaddict777** : We might, we might not. It all depends on how we're feeling.

 **MarvelNinja10 (chapter 1)** : It's okay. We ranted about that piece of crap series too. Thank you very much for your support.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

 **AND NOW HERE IS A MESSAGE FROM GHOST:**

To everyone: Happy Holidays and have a happy new year.

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 6:  
A Poisonous Lust  
**

* * *

Back at the Spider Village, Scorpion had finished explaining what she had known to Aunt May, Weaver and Peter, who was still in his Spider-Man armour "Thank you." Peter nodded

"Anytime." Scorpion blushed, kissing his masked cheek

"A-ha...We'll...just go, for now. Guard." Spider-Man answered

"Sir!" A soldier appeared

"Watch her." He nodded

"Yes, sir." The soldier nodded

"B-But what-?" Scorpion began to panic

"Don't worry. It won't be long before you're transferred." Peter answered "I promise."

"O-Okay." Scorpion answered and got into the fetal position again as Spider-Man, Aunt May and Weaver left. The guard stayed, however

Upstairs, the trio had arrived and didn't know MJ was there, after helping out in the hospital "Well, what do you think?" Aunt May asked

"Useful information." Peter nodded

"And with it, we can turn the tide against the Goblin Village." May added

"Have you had any thoughts on the proposal, Peter?" Weaver asked as Peter removed the mask

"Proposal?" Mary-Jane asked

"MJ!" Peter gasped, turning around seeing his wife.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Well, we've got a prisoner in the cells. The one from the Goblin Village." Peter answered

"You are stalling Tiger." She frowned, knowing him too well

"Okay, alright." Peter breathed slowly going to explain. "Scorpion, the woman who attacked...kissed me. And we're thinking about...I marry her." Mary-Jane was silent, blinking in shock "Yeah...I expected as much." Peter flinched lightly, seeing his wife frozen in shock.

"Oh Peter." She sighed, hugging him

"Didn't expect THIS." Peter quipped

"Quiet Tiger. Let me enjoy this." She grumbled

"Okay." He whispered

"Okay." She nodded, holding him close

'I NEVER want to hurt you.' Peter thought gently, hugging back 'Ever.'

"Now." MJ sniffed gently. "A marriage."

"Yeah." He nodded

"I'M still on top." MJ answered

"Huh?" He blinked

"If you marry that woman, **I** am still the head wife." MJ answered

'What?' Peter could only nod in shock and confusion

"And, I have to see her myself. Be a judge of sorts before you make that decision." MJ added

"... okay..." he nodded weakly

MJ nodded once and looked to her in-laws. "She downstairs, correct?"

"Yes." Aunt May smiled

"Am I allowed to see her?" MJ asked

"Of course." Weaver assured

MJ gave a small nod and headed downstairs, where she saw the guard and Scorpion in her cell. She left Peter back there, shocked and confused "I'm seeing the prisoner. Move." She ordered

"Y-Yes, My Lady." The guard answered, moving past so that Mary-Jane could enter

"Spider-Man?" Scorpion asked, seeing the shadows move, before seeing the Village's leaders wife

"Close." MJ said with a 'smile' as she sat in front of her

"Yes. You're Mrs Parker, Peter's wife." Scorpion answered

"That I am." She smiled

"Why're you here?" Scorpion asked, looking at her...and admiring her beauty 'She is... Beautiful.'

"I'm here to assess you." MJ answered. "If you're worthy to be with...Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" She blinked happily

"Yes." MJ sighed. "But there's something you need to understand."

"What?" She asked gently

"I am in charge when you marry him." MJ answered

"... But... I wish to be with Spider-Man? Not the Lord of the village?" Scorpion blinked

MJ raised a subtle eyebrow, letting Scorpion figure it out.

"... No." She gasped gently

"Yes. It's a serious secret you MUST keep." MJ answered. "And if you betray us." She slowly let out only a small sight of the blade on her katana. "Consequences."

"You... Are one of the few I am scared to fight." Scorpion admitted "Your skill with a katana is legendary."

"I'm glad you know your place, Scorpion." MJ sheathed her blade. "...I think you'll be a good co-wife." She then held her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Scorpion hummed in shock, before feeling warm from her kiss.. She moaned deeply, returning the kiss

'Hmm...She's not...skilled in this regard. But she DOES have soft lips.' MJ thought gently 'I'll just have to teach her.' MJ slowly broke the kiss, looking at Scorpion with an intense yet loving look. "What's your name?"

"H... Huh?" She blinked

"Your name. Not Scorpion...But your REAL name." MJ repeated

"I... Don't really remember." She frowned

"Well...Let me give you a new name then." MJ answered. "Is that alright?"

Scorpion shook her head, not wanting that 'Oh please no.' she thought

"No?" MJ asked. "Why not?"

"I want to remember MY name." She said simply

"Very well. Then we'll help you remember." MJ smiled gently before kissing her again

"Hmm..." Scorpion moaned happily, feeling MJ's luscious lips on hers. She tried to wrap her arms around the red head... Before remembering she had her wrists chained "I-I'm sorry." Scorpion frowned as she broke the kiss to apologies

"... Oh, right." She smiled quickly drawing and slashing with her sword. The chain was easily cut, freeing her

"Huh?" Scorpion gasped as she was now freed from the shackles

"Now...Where were we?" MJ licked her lips. Scorpion blinked, looking up at the red head "Come here." Mary-Jane whispered, looping her hands around Scorpion's neck and kissed her gently. The Assassin moaned, returning the kiss as she let the queen push her onto her back 'Submissive...Soft...And a bit clingy.' Mary-Jane thought 'Perfect to train into a second wife.'

Scorpion moaned with each tonguing kiss, finding herself melt in her arms. She met herself fall flat against the bed, her legs spreading letting MJ get as close as she wanted

"Hmm...You're cute." MJ smiled, stroking up and down Scorpion's body

"Really?" She asked gently

"Yes, let's get you out of these clothes." MJ answered. She reached up, slowly removing the woman's helmet. Underneath was a short green-haired woman with green eyes, glistening in the darkness "Beautiful." MJ smiled, removing the armour from the girl piece by piece

Scorpion's body was slowly and tantalizingly exposed to Mary-Jane, showing her B/C-Cup breasts, fitting for her line of work. A slim but bony body, like she was malnourished yet she was still fairly well toned

Mary-Jane frowned, seeing the poor woman this thin, aside from being toned. She began to kiss and lick the woman's body, soothing her gently "A-Ah! M-Mary-Jane!" Scorpion gasped, feeling these gentle kisses and licks on her body. Although MJ was not touching any... Sensitive areas... It still felt really good

'Must be her first soft touch...' MJ thought to herself. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" She asked

MJ nodded gently, stroking near Scorpion's waist...near a VERY sensitive area. The woman gasped and bucked her hips... Which was when Spider-Man walked in

"Err...Am I interrupting?" Peter blinked and quipped

"Far from it." MJ said, sitting up calmly

"S-Spider-Man." Scorpion blushed, exposed and naked before him. She hugged herself lightly, staring at him

"Don't. If you're marrying him...He needs to see." MJ smiled, reassuring her. She gently moved Scorpion's arms away, revealing her body

Peter blushed under his mask as he saw a different woman's body, feeling his blood pump down to his waist. He locked the door behind him and walked in, pulling Scorpion into a kiss. Scorpion's eyes fluttered, feeling Spider-Man's lips on hers, while her body tingled by Mary-Jane's touch. She moaned happily, smiling

"She's soft, my love. She's like a pet." MJ teased, rubbing Scorpion's breasts.

"Pet?" Scorpion whimpered

"Cute, soft...and you make very cute noises." MJ smiled, rubbing her breasts. and cue a soft and cute moan "See?" MJ chuckled

"...My god, you're amazing." Peter smiled to his wife and slowly stripped off for Scorpion.

"Which of us?" MJ smirked at him, Scorpion staring at Peter in near hypnotized wonder

"Is it wrong if I say 'both'?" Peter smiled, showing his hard member produced for the two.

"W... what?" Scorpion gasped in pure wonder

"Sorry. When I'm nervous, I speak from the heart." Peter admitted

"I think she means something else." Mary-Jane smiled

"Huh?" Peter blinked

"... your penis babe." MJ face palmed

"Oh...Right. Sorry." Peter answered

"S-So...Big...!" Scorpion whispered, looking down at it. She licked her lips, panting gently

"Want a taste?" He asked

She nodded gently, smiling. MJ slowly guided Scorpion's head to her husband's cock. "Take as much as you can. Don't struggle."

"*cough cough*" Weaver interrupted

"GAH!" The three gasped

"G-Grandmother!" Peter gasped

"Oh?" Weaver frowned gently "You two are acting like horny teenagers."

"...In our defence, it's for future practice." Peter answered

Weaver just raised her eyebrow in a 'really?' gesture "You have work to do". She frowned, doing a basic blanket statement

"Yes." Peter and MJ answered sadly. They grumbled, standing up

"You can continue this later. But for now, you need to put the village's needs first." Weaver answered

"Thank you." Peter and MJ answered again

"...Peter. Trousers." Weaver pointed to the floor, before the two left

"On it." He called, adjusting it

"Good lad." Weaver sighed with a shake of her head.

"Um...Wh-What should I do?" Scorpion asked

"Get dressed, dear." Weaver answered, smiling motherly

"Y-Yes ma'am." Scorpion answered, getting dressed. She did not remember being treated like this. Treated...with some respect.

With care

It was...It was nice. Being treated like a person and not as a weapon.

She smiled happily at that thought

* * *

*Upstairs*

"I think Weaver is pissed off at us." Peter flinched gently

"What gave it away? The fact we're shirking our responsibilities or we were trying to make kinky time with a prisoner?" Mary-Jane responded

"Both." Peter answered simply...before the two laughed to themselves

"Oh god it IS like we are teenagers again." MJ laughed "Like the time we had that threesome with Gwen in collage."

"SHH-Shh-shh! Don't say that out loud!" Peter hushed her. Even as he laughed as well

"Oh man...I...I almost forgot about that." Peter admitted

"What?" MJ gasped lightly

"I...I honestly, forgot. I didn't mean to...It's one of my best memories." Peter answered

"I know." She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently

"Sorry." Peter apologized

"It's okay." She nodded

"It seems you two have got your spirits back." Aunt May spoke as she came from outside

"A bit." Peter nodded

"I just hope you don't forget yourselves." Aunt May answered

"We won't, May." Mary-Jane answered

"We promise." Peter nodded

"Good. Because you've got work." May answered

* * *

*with Gwen*

Gwen had just finished looking over the artifacts with the other monks. They all seemed fine... Except for one mask, the mask of 'Carnage'. It had gone missing "No...No, no, no! No, no! Not THAT one!" She gasped. She did not know why but the idea that THAT mask was stolen chilled her to the bone

"Lady Gwen; what's...oh god! Not the Carnage Mask!" The monk gasped "First Venom and now this?"

"How...How much worse is the 'Carnage Mask'?" Gwen asked

"Just as powerful. Possibly EVEN more powerful." He sighed

"Oh god...But, who...Who could've taken it?" Gwen asked

"... The Scorpion attack was a diversion." She whispered

"Scorpion's attack...Who'd want the Carnage Mask? It's unstable!" The monk answered

"We've got to tell Master Parker, he needs to know about this!" Gwen answered

* * *

*with Cindy*

Cindy had finished making the trading treaties with Liberty Hill and Land of Iron. She sighed, sitting back gently "I hope they agree with these...We need those materials." She rubbed her eyes. She sighed, going to send Peter to explain the update. She held the treaties in her hands to make sure that they weren't missing or out of her sight. She nodded and swung off 'Good thing I still have my Spider-Powers.' She thought. As far as she knew, so did Gwen. Soon she landed at Peter's home, brushing herself off and prepared herself to enter ... And there was Gwen 'Gwen...!' Cindy blushed, feeling her heart up a beat "... Hey." she blushed

"Cindy! Oh, sorry, I'm kind of busy. There's been a theft." Gwen answered

"Thief? I'm... I'm here to give reports in trade stuff." Cindy mumbled

"For the repairs?" Gwen asked "And...Yes. Someone has stolen an Oni Mask."

"Another?" She sighed

"Yes...and it's even more powerful than the Venom Mask." Gwen answered

"Oh no." She mumbled

"Which is why it's imperative that we find it before someone is corrupted by it." Gwen added. Cindy nodded, the two going inside

"Oh, hey girls. What's wrong?" Peter asked

"LOTS of problems." Gwen sighed "You first or me?"

"You first." Cindy answered

"Alright. The Carnage Mask has been stolen." Gwen answered, turning to Peter

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"It happened during Scorpion's attack." Gwen answered

"Oh crap." He frowned

"Yes, we should have someone search for it, they couldn't have gotten far." Gwen added

"I'll send a squad." He nodded

"Alright...I hope no-one puts that mask on." Gwen hoped

"Cindy?" Peter asked

"Oh right...I...I've got the trade arrangements with Liberty Hill and Land of Iron." Cindy presented the documents "We need more materials to fix this place."

"That's understandable." Peter nodded "Let me see."

"Of course, Sire." Cindy answered, handing the trade over while having a joking smile

Peter chuckled, reading the papers. Peter quickly looked over the papers and found nothing wrong with the items. Or the price. Or the trade agreements "These seem fine." Peter answered. "Send them off."

"I will." She nodded

Peter sighed, rubbing his head. He couldn't believe that this was happening. So much... So strange. So different 'I REALLY hope this isn't going the way I think it's going.' Peter thought 'First this whole debacle involving ninjas, Osborn is here, my daughter is missing...all this. It really IS like a bad ninja comic.' Peter continued to think '... And now I'm getting a 'harem'.' he face palmed in realization

This is going to be a trial.


	7. The Tour Begins

Before we start I want to give a teaser for another Spider-Man story Ghost and I are planning.

 _ **ENDLESS HUNGER, LIFE FROM BEFORE TIME**_

 _Several heroes dressed in red and blue, the Spider-Men and Spiderwomen, jumped around, dodging attacks from several large victorian dressed people_

 _"These Inheritors are relentless! We need back up!" Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man of 2099 yelled_

 _ **THE WEB SNAPPING, DEGRADING**_

 _A Spider-Man with a leather jacket and a spiked mowhawk gasped in pain, a fist having been thrust RIGHT through his gut and out of his back..._

 _All over the place several other Spider's where killed, falling to the floor dead_

 _All at once a dozen universes just flickered out of existence_

 _ **THEY MUST GATHER, TO SAVE EACH OTHER**_

 _"Where are we?" Peter Parker blinked, looking around the fancy looking halls_

 _ **"THIS is Earth 000, the center of the Multiverse."** a woman dressed as a cowgirl with an echoed voice explained_

 _ **OR THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE WILL BE WHIPPED OUT**_

 _"They are planning on destroying the Multiverse, bringing it back to the way it was when they ruled." Kaine Parker explained to Miles Morales and the Jessica Drew of Earth 1610_

 _"This is insane." Miles frowned_

 _ **WORLDS LIVED**_

 _"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Ben Riley called to his fellow Spiders, his suit ripped..._

 _"We can do this!" A white and pink clad Gwen Stacy called, punching her own hand..._

 _"I'm not dying here." an old Noir styled Spider-Man snarled as he pulled himself up, bleeding_

 _"AVENGER'S! ASSEMBLE!" A Spider-Man that looked like a cross between himself and Captain America called, throwing his shield as his team charged into battle_

 _ **WORLDS DIED**_

 _"We've got no chance." a bleeding Spider whispered, crying "We... We're all going to die. We can't beat them."_

 _ **AND NOTHING...**_

 _"You think that's all I can take? I am the daughter of Peter Parker! I'm not gonna be beaten THAT easily!" a limping MayDay Parker mocked_

 _ **... WILL EVER...**_

 _A giant explosion filled the blankness between worlds, destroying several universes and shaking the Multiverse_

 _ **... BE THE SAME AGAIN!**_

 _"MAY!" Peter yelled in fear_

 _ **THE CRISIS OF INFINITE SPIDERS!  
COMING MAY 2018  
On Grey King's Profile**_

 _ **You know SpiderVerse? It just got a whole lot better**_

I hope you all are excited. On with the story!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 7:  
The Tour Begins  
**

* * *

To the South East of Spider Village, lies a village, large and vast to accommodate its people. This is Xavier Village.

A home for those with extraordinary abilities

It was a haven and sanctuary and we're going to see the leaders of said village, playing a friendly game of chess. One was a bold man with blue eyes dressed in a simple black professional kimono and one was a silver-haired man with greyish-blue eyes in a dark purple professional kimono.

"Here." The silver-haired man spoke, moving a knight to a spot, taking a pawn

"And checkmate, Eric old friend." The bold man smiled as he moved his bishop

"Ah..." Eric chuckled lightly. "Perceptive as always, Charles."

"I have to be with you." Charles nodded with a smile "You leave very few holes in your strategy."

"I try not to leave anything to chance." Eric answered, putting the board away.

"My Lords." A voice spoke to the side of them. The two looked to the door and saw a red haired woman standing there

"Ah, Raven. What brings you here?" Charles asked as he and Eric looked at her.

Raven was a blue-skinned woman with fiery red hair, yellow eyes and D-Cup breasts, wearing a modest white kimono with blue accents although the kimono stopped half way down her shin and only covered her left shoulder. And from the gaps of the kimono you could see some sort of leather-like material "We have just gotten news that Spider Village has suffered and attack." She bowed

"What? Someone attacked Peter's Village?" Eric spoke in shock

"Yes sir. We are waiting for damage reports from our informant." She nodded

"Dear me...Who's the instigator of the attack?" Charles frowned

"As of yet, we don't know." Raven answered. "The informant should have the report."

Eric hummed, rubbing his chin "It is most likely the Goblin's or Doom." He commented "Parker is in a good relationship with everyone else."

"That is true." Charles answered. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

"Nothing as of yet, My Lord." Raven answered, referring to the report.

"Very well." Charles answered.

 **BAMF!**

...BAMF'ing is awesome

"Mother." A blue-skinned male spoke, teleporting through a cloud of purple-pink smoke. He had short blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black kimono with red accents, wooden sandals, his hands and toes only had three digits and he bore a tail. In his right hand was a report scroll.

"Kurt, what is the status?" Raven asked with a gentle smile

"I have it right here." He handed the scroll over. "AH! F-Forgive me, My Lords!" Kurt bowed in apology; he didn't mean to appear between them and his mother.

"It's fine, Kurt. You're doing your job." Eric reassured him

"Y-Yes." Kurt answered as Raven opened the scroll.

"Oh... I see." She nodded with a frown

"What is it, Raven?" Charles asked, sounding very concerned

"It seems as though Spider Village faced rather large property damage." She explained "From someone sent by the Goblin Village, according to rumour around the village. Their solders being heavily injured. Their defences damaged."

"Are they in need of any aid?" Eric asked. "We DO have some soldiers on standby."

"Not at the moment." She shook her head

"Alright. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you, Raven; you may both go." Charles answered

"Thank you, My Lord." Both son and mother bowed and left. Raven smiled, putting her hand on her son's shoulder

 **BAMF!**

"...I think he enjoys that a little too much." Eric smiled

"A bit." Charles nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kurt and Raven appeared in a small humble home where a brunette was relaxing "Thank you, Kurt." Raven smiled.

"Hmm...Mother. Kurt." The brunette smiled, seeing her family.. The woman had tied back brown hair with a single streak of white; she was wearing a green kimono with yellow accents and wearing gloves and socks that covered all but her head. Under her kimono seemed to be C/D-Cup breasts

"Ana." Raven sighed "Where you still asleep?"

"Yes, mother. It was a late night for me." Ana answered

"Did you go out drinking again?" Kurt frowned at his sister

"N-No. Of course not." Ana blushed

Kurt and Raven sighed gently, although they smiled gently "Ana...Come here." Raven knelt down and hugged her daughter

The teenager sighed and hugged back "I'm sorry, mother...I'm sorry I'm not good enough." Ana apologised with a whisper

"You are fine Ana." Raven soothed "You're still my beautiful daughter."

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hello? Come in." Kurt spoke, going to the door.

The door opened, a teenage brunette walking in "Hello, Kurt." The teenage brunette spoke. She was wearing a light-brown kimono with white accents; her hair was tied in a bun with two hairpins to hold it in place.

"Katherine." She nodded

"Am I interrupting?" Katherine asked

"Not at all." Raven smiled

"Hello, Kitty." Ana smiled like a friend

"Hey Ana." She nodded

"What brings you here, Katherine?" Raven asked, getting up from the floor

"Just came to check on Ana, she was rather drunk last night." She shrugged before blushing "And sending if Kurt was back."

"Kitty..." Ana frowned, feeling ashamed in herself

"Katherine." Kurt mumbled, blushing

"It's good to see you, Kurt." Katherine smiled

"Same." He nodded, blushing

"Would you like to come in?" Raven asked

"Sure." Kitty nodded and walked inside "Jean hasn't been looking too good recently, after what happened."

"Oh no. Is it anything serious?" Raven asked

"No, just depressed." Kitty shook his head "Her family being banished was a big thing."

"Hmm..." Ana frowned at that.

"Would you like us to go to her, be company?" Raven asked

"You don't know her that well." Kitty shrugged "I noticed because I'm her neighbour. Maybe I should speak to her friends... I was just gossiping.'

"That's a bad habit, Katherine." Raven sighed

"Eh." She shrugged, laughing nervously

"But...thank you for telling us." Raven answered

"Yeah, thanks Kit." Ana nodded

"See you later, Ana?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, let's go." Ana nodded

"Oh, no. You're staying to help out." Raven answered

"Later." Ana waved, she and Kitty leaving

"Bye." Kurt and Raven waved

"Be home at a reasonable time." Raven called out

"Will." She rolled her eyes. The two left leaving Kurt and Raven on their own.

"Your sister." Raven sighed with a motherly smile

* * *

*elsewhere*

We see three figures walking through the wild, slowly and calmly. All three had dark black hair, wearing dark black and blue kimonos, on their sides were medium sized katana while their heads were covered by umbrella-shaped hats to keep the sun out their eyes. They were walking calmly, silently

Two were men, one was a mid-forty-year-old man and the second was a young man, mid-twenties with tied back black hair. The third was a woman, shoulder-length black hair, with C-Cup breasts concealed under her kimono

"Father...How long left?" The girl asked kindly

"We are a few days from the next minor village." The elder man nodded

"Shall I go hunting?" The younger man asked

"It is getting late." He nodded "We'll set up camp."

"Okay, father." The girl answered, removing her backpack and began to set up camp.

"I'll get food." The teen nodded and walked off with a frown

"Father...Will Daken be alright?" The girl asked

"One day." He nodded "And I hate he changed his name to... THAT... Laura... I am sorry you and your brother had to leave with me."

"Father...It was our choice. We couldn't leave you alone." Laura answered

"Yes. And now your mother is alone, three times shamed, because of my mistake." Logan snarled

"Well well well, what do we have here?" An arrogant voice mocked, the two looking up to see generic bandits who were clearly stupid as they did not recognise them

"Give us your food and money, we MIGHT let you live." The bandits threatened "Well, after we've had fun with the girl of course."

"Are... You trying to rob us?" Laura blinked, ignoring their blatant desire to rape her

"Wow, this one clearly doesn't have much up top." A second bandit snickered "Yes hot stuff, we are robbing you."

... Suddenly the black haired teenage girl buckled over, hugging her stomach in a loud and wonder filled laugh while the elder warrior gave a hearty chuckle as he put his face in his palm

"What? What's so funny?" The bandits asked together, confused and angry

"We're fucking ROBBING you, and here YOU two are laughing your asses off!" The first bandit spoke angrily, nearly hissing

"Oh bub... you don't know who you're dealing with." Logan smirked. He reached down and grasped his katana in his right hand, drawing it in a reverse grip while he extended three blades from his left hand

The bandits looked at Logan in shock and fear; they were in the presence of a mutant!

The Wolverine!

"Wait... Then that means..." The third bandit mumbled

"Boo." Laura smirked as she drew both of her tanto short swords, the left one in a reverse grip while the right was held normally, with two claws coming out of both hands... And a claw coming out of each foot!

"OH GODS!" The bandits screamed in fright, backing up with their own short-swords in their hands, though they were shaking

"Let's do this!" Laura snarled and charged

"AHHHHHHH!" The bandits screamed as they were being retaliated in attack

* * *

*elsewhere*

In the mountains of the northern part of the map was a village secluded and safe. Trees scattered around the mountains to form a lush green forest, large fields for food and cattle and large buildings for family and businesses with a large castle that seemed to be built into the mountain. Inside the castle a blonde man was training. He was fighting between three different rotating training-dummies and two soldiers in training. He was holding a large circular shield with a star on it

"HAAAAAARGH!" The two soldiers in training rushed forward to attack... and fists met metal shield

"Nice try." The blonde haired man spoke, spinning their fists around in his shield to repel them "That's enough." He nodded, lowering the shield

"Yes, Sire." The two soldiers in training answered, rubbing their fists from the pain

"You two did very well." The blonde nodded

"Thank you, Lord Rogers." The soldiers answered with a bow

"You can leave." He nodded

"Right." They nodded and left as a blonde in a white kimono walked in

"Hello, my Lord." The kimono wearing blonde woman spoke. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, C-Cup breasts hidden under her kimono and wooden sandals.

"Hey Sharon." He smiled, rubbing sweat from his brow "What's that?" He asked, seeing the papers in her hand

"Papers from Spider Village, new trade requests." She said

"What for?" Lord Rogers asked, taking the requests and looked at them.

"There was an attack on their village. The trade is to replenish their homes and help their people." Sharon answered

"Accept it." He nodded without hesitation or reading it

"At once, My Lord." Sharon nodded and left to send the reply.

"Wait." Steve Rogers smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder

"What is it, Lord Rogers?" Sharon asked kindly

"This." Steve smiled and kissed her gently

"Hmm..." Sharon moaned gently, feeling Steve's warm lips on hers, while her body pressed against his battle-hardened body

"Dinner tonight?" He smiled as he broke the kiss

"I would like that very much, Steve." She whispered

He smiled and kissed her again "See you tonight?" He asked

"Hmm. Tonight." She nodded

* * *

*elsewhere*

The Land of Iron was an incredible place. Technologically more advanced, metal homes and buildings, large mines to the south of the village. It was a thriving metropolis. Inside a red and gold mansion we see a black haired genius with a glowing blue circle in his chest. He as naked, having some fun with a few girls "AH! Lord Stark!" Some girls moaned happily, feeling their bodies being molested by the Lord of the Land of Iron.

One was a red head with C-cup breasts and a fairly average build. This was Virginia 'Pepper' Potts-Stark, Mr Stark's assistant, who was being fingered by the man with the goatee

Another was a very tall, 7 foot, woman with green hair and green eyes with DD-cup breasts and a massive ass with a muscular physique. This was Jennifer Walters-Stark, the She-Hulk, Mr Stark's legal assistant... Basically she was in charge of the courts and helped Mr Stark make more rules. She was being fucked in her green pussy and was loving it

"How is it, Ms Walters? How's my technique treating you?" Lord Stark asked, thrusting deep in Jennifer's pussy

"I love it! Love it!" She moaned deeply

"Mr Stark! There! There!" A brunette with brown hair in a bob cut and a small fit body, including b-cup breasts, moaned. This was Janet Van Dyne-Stark, Mr Stark's tailor who was being fingered like Pepper

"Alright, Ms Van Dyne." Tony chuckled as he teased the two woman's pussies with his techniques.

Another red head and a blonde hugged Mr Stark, kissing his neck and chest lustfully. The red head had D-Cup breasts and an impressive ass, her hair being more of a blood colour rather than Pepper's strawberry-esk shade. Around her wrists where golden bands and she was wearing a golden belt with large gold circles that clanked gently if shaken. This was Natasha Romanov-Stark, formally of the Spider Village, now Mr Stark's spy/Assassin/dancer. The blonde had a similar body to Natasha only slightly more muscular and she wore thigh-high black heeled boots with a red sash tied sexily around her waist, her name was Carol Danvers-Stark also known as Captain Marvel. She was formally of Liberty Hill, now the leader of Mr Stark's military

"I'm gonna cum, Jen!" Tony moaned loudly

"Coat my fucking ass!" She begged happily

"Alright!" Tony answered, pulling out of her pussy and came over Jen's sexy green ass "Fuck yeah." He panted with a smile, feeling Pepper and Janet cum over his fingers as the two buried their faces into pillows to hide their screams of pleasure 'Music to my ears...' Tony thought before a loud knock came from Tony's bedroom door "Come in." He nodded, holding his hands up to the mouths of Natasha and Carol who took the fingers into their mouths and sucked the juices clean

Entering the room was a woman with D-Cup breasts and black hair cut in a bob cut wearing a black sleeveless dress like outfit. This was Maria Hill-Stark; Mr Stark's other assistant alongside Pepper "... Again at it with your harem, Mr Stark?" She sighed, even if she was aroused

"You know you love me Maria." He winked, taking his fingers from the lips of Natasha and Carol "What's up?"

"I've brought news from Spider-Village. They've requested trade with us." Maria answered

"Huh. Let me see." He nodded, Natasha and Carol sitting on the bed. Tony took the trade agreement to look it over. It wasn't going to be TOO much of a hassle since they were on good terms with the Spider-Village, but it didn't hurt to see what they were asking "Hmm..." He flicked through the papers, looking calmly and nodded while signing "All clear."

"Very good, Lord Stark." Maria answered. "I'll send the treaty back with your answer."

"Have Rhodey go." He smiled, kissing her

"Hmm...Very well. I'll give it him, and then I'll return." Maria answered with a sighing smile

"I'll make you have a baby." He nodded with a grin

"Th-Thank you, my Lord." Maria blushed happily

Tony nodded, kissing her again before returning to the bed "Who's next?" He grinned at his harem

"Me." The women, aside from Jen raised their hands in unison. Tony just chuckled at that.

* * *

*In Spider Village*

Peter was gathering his cloths, packing up "Is everyone ready?" Peter asked his wife

"Still deciding what underwear I should pack." Mary-Jane winked

"Hmm!" Peter blushed at that.

"Teasing." She laughed

"I hope Gwen and Cindy are already." Peter spoke

"Should be." She nodded

Soon, as they mentioned them, Cindy and Gwen opened the door to reveal themselves "Peter, we're here." Gwen spoke

"Cool." He nodded "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah." The girls nodded

"Right, let's go." He nodded before Jess landed next to them holding her own bag "Jess." Peter spoke without worry. "You're coming too?"

"Of course my lord, I am your body guard." She nodded

"More the merrier. I'm glad you're coming with us." Peter answered

"That's good." Black Cat nodded, leaning against the wall

"Hello Black Cat. I was worried you weren't coming." Mary-Jane commented

"Of course I would, my lady." She bowed gently

"Then...I think this is everyone." Peter spoke

 **"Good luck."** Weaver smiled

"Thank you, Ma'am/grandmother." The spoke

 **"May and I will look after the village."** She told Peter **"You explore, increase our reputation with the other villages."**

"We'll do that." Peter answered, leading the group out. "We'll be back soon." He and MJ hugged her gently, walking out of the castle where a carriage was waiting

"Your Highnesses." The driver spoke

"Let's move." Peter nodded. The group got into the carriage, while Black Cat and Jess were at a distance riding horses. The village waves and cheered gently, watching them leave. They waved back, leaving the village, heading to the continent

* * *

*elsewhere*

On bed in the Land of Doom, a giant fancy medieval like village, a blonde and a brunette kissed each other naked on a bed as a man in a green cloak and silver armoured redressed 'My beautiful wives.' The man thought lovingly too the two women in his bed.  
The blonde woman had a short bob-cut blonde hair; D-Cup breasts a slender body but seemed to have a little puppy fat on her.  
The brunette had wavy brown hair that went down to her back, D-Cup breasts and a similar body to the blonde woman. They were Susan and Wanda Von Doom, his wives and baby mammas

Yes, you heard that right.

Victor currently has three children: a son and a younger daughter with Susan and twin boys with Wanda with both having another bun in the oven

He smiled and adjusted his armour. It was silver plated armour that covered all but his face, green-cloaked with an air of authority. "Enjoy yourselves." He nodded before he left, guards standing outside his door

"Yes, Dear." Sue and Wanda answered

"Sir." The guards spoke to attention to their lord, the guards standing on the other side of the wall looking away

Victor nodded and left, letting the guards protect his lovers. He went out of the castle and leading to the main village. Many people waved and cheered as their leader walked towards a mansion, where he works. The people were praising him; it was like a great sea of appreciation. Doom soon entered his office where several people were waiting

First, was Reed Richards, one of his most respected scientists and one of the smartest men in the world and someone who did not like Doom, he was from the Land of Iron  
Next was a young Asian man, black-haired, lean seemed to be in his mid-twenties to early-thirties. This was Amadeus Cho.  
Next was a mutant from the Xavier Village called Gambit, who had red eyes with the whites of his eyes instead being black, wearing a brown trench coat over a pink shirt and jeans  
And finally there was man who looked like a mix between Tony Stark and Reed Richards wearing a high collar red cloak. This was Stephen Strange, who was Doom's advisor

"Good morning, everyone." Doom spoke respectfully

"Lord Doom." Reed said with a light glare and forced 'Lord'

"My Lord." Each of the others spoke

"Now, what have we on the reports?" Doom asked as he sat down

"Well Spider Village has been decimated." Stephen Strange explained

"'Spider Village has been decimated'? Explain, Steven." Doom asked

"It was attacked by an assailant." Stephen answered "One of magical origin."

"Someone is stupid enough to attack Parker's Village..." Doom pondered

"And they were badly damaged." Amadeus answered and added "Meaning they're exposed...Unless if they ask for reinforcements or rebuild."

"Of course." He frowned

"Lord Doom, what're you thinking?" Reed asked

"Too complicated for you to understand Richards." Doom said simply. Reed grumbled under his breath at that comment. Gambit continued to twirl a coin within his fingers, pondering something of his own "What is your thought, Gambit?" Doom asked

Gambit spoke with is natural Cajun accent, speaking aloud what he was thinking. "Might be a bit too soon to tell. But...Who benefits from all this?"

"It may be the Dark Lands pushing for power." Doom said simply "However attacking a main village instead of other villages in its land? It's too brazen for those lowlifes."

"True." Gambit agreed and flipped his coin before catching it

* * *

*Goblin Village*

The village was large and wide, tall buildings were cramped together, giving little room for alleyways between them except for streets to let the people flow. The buildings had purple and green banners draped across them with a face of a goblin. Harry was walking through the village, smiling "Good morning." Harry waved politely to his people, his own bodyguards by his side. The citizens nodded back, looking scared 'Hmm...I wonder what's wrong? Haven't I been fair to them?' Harry pondered to himself. He frowned lightly, holding his head

"My Lord, are you well?" The bodyguard asked

"Yes I'm fine." He nodded "Let's keep going." Harry added

"Y-Yes, My Lord." The guard answered, keeping to Harry's side

That was when a man appeared out of nowhere "GAH!" Harry stepped back in shock

"My Lord." The man spoke, bowing his head. The man's face was white and he was bold, his body covered from neck down in pick black leather armour that had some dark green lines

"Do...Do I...Know you?" Harry asked, holding his head before his eyes glowed and he changed

 **"Hmm...Ah, Chameleon. Good to see you. Guard, take five minutes. I need to talk to my friend here."** Harry spoke with Norman's voice

 **STAB!**

"Hck!" The guard choked as he was stabbed in a vital area of his person. He held his throat, an almost bat shaped blade embedded. The guard fell to the floor, choking on his blood before his eyes rolled back into his head

 **"That was satisfying."** Norman nodded, his arms folding behind his back "To my office?"

"My Lord." Chameleon nodded and followed via the shadows. The two soon arrived back at the mansion, going down a secret door

 **"Now...What have you learned?"** Norman asked

"The village is badly damaged." Chameleon nodded, holding out a red demon mask

 **"Excellent; and I see that you have the Carnage Mask."** Norman smiled, taking it from Chameleon's hand

"While everyone was distracted." he nodded

 **"Good work. Did anyone suspect you?"** Norman asked

"I was a shadow." Chameleon smiled giving his simple answer before he then turned invisible

 **"Good...Good. Now, to keep this safe, until the right time."** Norman spoke, hiding the mask away

"Sir." He bowed, not that Norman could see

 **"Keep an eye on the Spider-Village...Make notes."** Norman continued


	8. First Village, The Village of the Atom

**acw28** :First off, part of the reason we placed certain people in certain villages as references to other aspects of the Marvel Universe or where they match thematically. Example, Tony's village is tech focused so science themed heroes would fit in his society.

Doom got multiple wives because Doom is awesome.  
Doom has always had a slight thing for Susan. And in several alternate universe scenario's he is married to her  
Strange is his subordinate as a reference to the most recent Secret War, where he worked for Doom. Cho meanwhile is because of him the sort of person Doom would want to work for him.

Carol and Natasha have had at least flirtatious dealings with Tony in the past. Also they where originally from other villages. It is a simple alliance formula. He gets a bride to carry on his line, he agrees to take no aggressive action towards the village and even supports the other village with technology  
And this chapter was just setting up these other villages, we will be getting more in depth with them as Peter arrives.

Plus we DO genuinely ship the two. And in any universe where they are together, they are happy. Heck look at the Renew Your Vows universe as a perfect example for this!  
Again, that chapter was for set up. I thought it was obvious as Peter is setting off traveling at the end of the last chapter. It is so you all know the backstory so we can expand on it later.  
And that question will be answered in this first village arc

 **Dragonrule** : Unfortunately we have not had the chance for this story to be the focus it should be. Partially because it does not seem to be as popular as some of our other fics.

 **Spawn Hades** : Doom is the most neutral party there is.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Anarken** **Mad** **Bancho** **King** : Glad you like it.

 **Spawn Hades** : That's what we're aiming for.

 **Dragonrule** : Here you go, BOOM!

 **acw28** : One word: Illuminati. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme and worked under Doom in Secret Wars when Doom was God-Doom. Cho is the eight smartest human on Earth (I think, I don't know if they updated it) and sees the potential with Doom in charge. Reed has been known to mess up on occasion and ALL in big ways.  
With Tony, yes, we made it a bit more cartoony but this IS a pastiche of a certain ninja manga/anime and anime IS over the top.  
We just find Logan is a better match than Scott...Have you SEEN his history? I know Logan's is no better, but he tries more.  
Ah, fair enough. It IS a pain to log in via phone.  
Have a good read.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, been a while. I hope you enjoy this, one of my high priority stories is on hiatus right now so I can focus on a few other fics for a bit

Also, Infinite Spider has been finished since August. The final chapter was uploaded on Ghost's birthday. But no one seems to have read it. If you like this story, please check out that one. Ghost and I worked really hard on that finale. And if you like that story, well... The final chapter has been posted. Check it out please

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 8:  
First Village, The Village of the Atom  
**

* * *

Peter and the women were traveling to one of the neighboring villages; MJ had her sword in her lap and on hand. They had already passed through several minor villages, mainly relaxing "Mary-Jane, you don't have to have your sword out." Gwen whispered

"I am ready for anything." She said simply

"Makes as much sense as anything." Cindy answered

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Yes?" Peter asked as he opened the 'window'

"We are nearly at Xavier Village." Jess informed

"Thank you, Jess." Peter answered

"Of course, My Lord." Jess nodded with a small blush, going off to keep an eye out

"Thank you." Peter closed the window and sighed

"That is good." Scorpion smiled from her mini-cell like extension to the carriage

"Yes, she is." Peter answered. "Comfy enough?" He asked

"I am, thank you." Their 'prisoner' nodded

"Good idea, bringing her with us." Mary-Jane answered

"Of course, I couldn't leave Scorpion on her own." Peter responded

"Plus it 'proves her loyalty'."

"True." MJ nodded

"Whoa!" The carriage driver halted the horses making the passengers wonder what was going on.  
They were at the gateway to Xavier Village

"Here we are, My Lord and Ladies: Xavier Village." The driver spoke

"Halt." The guards called, walking towards the carriage

"What business have you in our village?" One of the guards asked

"Hello." Peter nodded as he got out of the carriage

"Lord Parker." The guards spoke to attention

Peter noticed a figure near the gates disappear, guessing the person was going to tell Xavier and... Magneto?  
'Magneto is a leader here?' he thought in slight shock, having forgotten to 'look into' his memory like this

"Peter, welcome to our village." Eric spoke respectfully. He and Xavier flouted down, standing on a metal disk

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Xavier asked

"... May we speak in private please?" Mary-Jane asked sadly, getting out of the carriage as well

"Of course, Lady Parker." Eric answered. "Please come in."

Jess unlocked the cell, Scorpion coming out while Black Cat stuck close to Peter

"Ah. So it's not a social call." Eric commented

"I am sorry, but no." Peter shook his head sadly

"Well, come on in. We'll talk." Charles Xavier answered

They nodded and followed, the Spider crew following the leaders of the X-City towards their village mansion "Wow...It's amazing." Cindy and Gwen whispered, seeing the city.

Scorpion was being escorted by the guards and trying to be a model prisoner/guest. Peter and MJ where looking around, trying to spot everyone they knew. There was Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, just some of the more familiar faces. They soon reached the mansion, going to their office where a red head in a green outfit was waiting

'Jean.' Peter thought as he saw her.

Jean's long red hair was tied back in a braided ponytail, her green outfit covered her slender body, concealing her D-Cup breasts and wearing white socks "Welcome." Jean bowed slowly She was Xavier's advisor and the one protecting their village

"Hello, Jean," Peter and Mary-Jane acknowledged the telepath with respect

The rest of the group bowed, the Spider natives sitting down in front of Magnus and Xavier's desks "Now, I assume that you're here because your village has been attacked, Lord and Lady Parker." Eric spoke

"... Sort of." Peter sighed

"There's another reason?" Charles asked

That's right." Peter nodded

"I am sure you to have heard that our daughter has not made any public appearances for months." Mary-Jane said, clearly upset

"Yes, we're aware of that." Eric answered

"... she was kidnapped." Peter sighed

"Kidnapped?" Xavier asked in shock

"Yes." Peter nodded sadly "We have done our best to look for her ourselves but... we are now expanding our search. We... we need help."

"Anything we can do to help." Charles spoke

"Agreed." Magnus nodded

"Thank you, both." Mary-Jane sighed in relief

"Thank you so much." Peter nodded, a smile of joy on his face

"Jean and I will help look for her via our telepathy." Charles added

"I will... Contact my family to keep a look out." Jean said sadly

'Her family?' Peter thought quietly. He was drawing blanks at that thought

"Thank you, Jean." Mary-Jane answered as Peter was taking his time

Jean smiled, her eyes showing a similar pain that MJ felt. MJ looked at Jean and felt that hurt in Jean's eyes and sympathizing with her. She understood what happened

"I noticed your 'guest', that you've brought with you." Eric spoke, continuing the talk

"Just some traveling companions." Peter nodded

"Ah, very well. Well, I'll prepare some beds for you." Eric answered "I'll have a hotel ready for you by tonight."

"Thank you, Eric." Peter stood up and shook his hand once again "Thank you both."

"Of course, we leaders have to do what's best for each other and our people." Eric answered

"Peace is preferred to war." Xavier nodded

"Isn't that the truth." Peter quipped

"The streets and businesses are open for you to visit, Lord Parker." Jean added

"Thank you." he nodded with a smile

The group left the office to the outside where Scorpion was still sitting in her carriage. It was where several X-Village guards where... Well... Guarding her  
"Hmm..." Scorpion whispered in worry, thinking that she was doing something wrong.

"Hey." Peter smiled, pulling her to her feet

"Hello, My Lord." Scorpion spoke respectfully as she got to her feet. She smiled gently up at him

"Will you need an escort, Lord Parker?" A Xavier guard asked

"No, I've got my guards." He said, not liking how he had to 'talk down' about his friends

"Understood." The Xavier guards answered, backing off before they walked away

"My Lord." Black Cat and Jess spoke appearing from the shadows

"Well, let's look around." He nodded

Black Cat and Jess nodded, going ahead while keeping their master in their sights.

"... Never been to another city before." Gwen smiled

"First time for everything." Cindy agreed. "It's the same for me."

Peter smiled sadly, nodding "True."

"Peter, it's alright. We're here." Mary-Jane reassured her husband

"... You gonna talk to Jean?" Peter asked, knowing what she was thinking

"Yes. I could see it in her eyes, she's in pain." MJ answered "She has lost a child. She lost family."

"I understand. Go talk to her, we'll be alright." Peter answered

"If you're sure." She nodded, adjusting her sword

"I'm sure. I trust you." Peter kissed her gently

"I trust you." She smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Mary-Jane was walking through the streets, looking for Jean 'Xavier village is quiet, it's nice.' Mary-Jane thought 'But also almost militaristic, or like a school. Somewhere in between.' She saw some older teens going about the village just being teens, though they were wearing a red "X" on their left breasts. Every student had at least one X on their clothing 'Must be the crest of the village or something.' Mary-Jane thought to herself  
That was when she spotted Jean

"There you are." MJ sighed and went to her. "Jean."

"Huh? Lady Parker?" she blinked

"Hello, may I talk to you?" MJ asked

"Of course. How may I help you?" Jean asked

"Well...I was wondering if **I** could help YOU." MJ answered "... can we speak in your house?"

"Y-Yes. Of course." Jean stuttered and lead MJ there

It was a small, simple house. However there was some nasty writing on the walls from graffiti and some people had thrown food at it

"Oh my god..." MJ frowned as she went inside.

"Please, come in." Jean frowned, opening the door...or what was left of it. She was CLEARLY annoyed but also accepting. Mary-Jane frowned, she knew that this was wrong, but how could she help? She couldn't think that right now, she was going to talk to Jean. She followed her into the house which was neat and well kept "Please, sit down. I'll make some tea." Jean spoke gently

"Thank you." Mary-Jane nodded

Jean went into the kitchen leaving Mary-Jane on her own; MJ was sitting patiently and waited in silence, just listening to the sounds outside. She saw pictures all over the place  
Pictures of her.  
Pictures of a black-haired man.  
Pictures of children.  
Two children. One elder male, one younger female

'Are they...Jean's children?' MJ thought 'And I think that guy... Is that Logan? They look...Happy.'

"Here we go." Jean smiled

"Oh, thank you, Jean." Mary-Jane answered, taking a mug of tea "... What happened to them?"

"Beg pardon?" Jean asked, trying to deflect the question.

MJ pointed at the pictures "Your pain is just like mine." She nodded

"I...Yes. Yes, it is." Jean whimpered

"What happened?" Mary-Jane frowned

"Hmm...That...that's difficult to-" Jean tried to answer

 **CRASH!**

"Gah!" MJ jumped "Oh...Not again." Jean frowned

"WHORE!" A voice shouted before footsteps raced off

"What was that?" Mary-Jane asked

"Vandals. I...I try and ignore them." Jean answered, her hands tightening close on her own mug

"Vandals? I... Jean. What happened?" She frowned

"A lot." Jean sniffed, trying to hold back her emotions "My husband... Logan... Was our village's greatest warrior. But he got mind controlled... He killed so many villagers. Children and warriors alike. When he finally came back... Back to his senses... He... He HAD to be punished. It was like... Say... Getting into a fight when you are drunk. You still did it, even if you are not in your right mind. So he exiled himself. And my children, who share his mutation, went with him."

"But you stayed." Mary-Jane whispered, shocked and appalled at this. Who could've done this to them? To Jean and Logan?

"I had to." She nodded

"Jean." MJ reached out and gently held her hand. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"I... it just hurts so much." she cried

MJ frowned, letting go of Jean's hand, putting her drink down and hugged Jean like a sister. She held her close, rubbing her back "It's alright. Let it out, Jean. It's okay to cry." Mary-Jane whispered "It's okay."

"I miss them." Jean cried

"I know. I know." MJ nodded

"What do I do?" Jean sniffed

"... live." MJ whispered sadly

"I've tried." Jean answered

"Then try again." Mary-Jane answered "You CAN do it. I know you can."

Jean sniffed sadly, trying to compose herself. "Alright...Thank you, Mary-Jane."

"From one mother to another? It WILL get better. Slowly." MJ nodded with a smile

"Alright...alright, thank you." Jean smiled weakly "Thank you."

* * *

*with Peter*

Peter, Cindy and Gwen were currently exploring the city, they were eager to see the sights. Peter was curious on what everyone's lives where like. He was hoping it would be like the Xavier Mansion back in their original world... it did almost seem like this "What's wrong, Peter?" Gwen asked

"Just...Remembering." Peter answered "Old friends and all that."

"Must be nice." Cindy answered

"It...It was." Peter nodded... And then he walked into someone "Oomph! Oh, sorry." Peter apologized

"No problem." The person answered. It was a brunette with a strange glasses, Peter recognizing the guy as Scott Summers

"Scott." Peter blinked, shocked to see Scott Summers as a young adult

Scott was wearing a dark blue kimono with a yellow trim, wrapped around his waist was a yellow sash; his glasses were tinted red and held snug around his eyes. His brunette hair was held back and neatly trimmed, he seemed younger than Peter. In his early twenties or so "Yes, that's me... Oh, you're Lord Parker from the Spider Village." Scott answered

"Yeah." He nodded, noting something was... 'weird' about this Scott

"It's nice to meet you." Scott nodded... as he removed his glasses... To reveal brown eyes!

"GAH!" Peter flinched, ducking down.

"L-Lord Parker?" Scott asked as he looked down as Peter ducked him

"Err...Y-Your eyes. No lasers?" Peter asked, looking back at Scott and got back up

"Huh?" Scott blinked

"Um...S-Sorry. I err...Don't you have laser vision?" Peter asked

"Yes." He nodded "I can control them."

"...And now, I feel like an ass." Peter deadpanned but you could understand him "So...Yeah. Okay. Brown eyes..." Peter spoke. "Sorry."

Scott shrugged and walked away

"I guess in the other world, he has laser vision?" Gwen asked as Scott was out of ear shot.

"Yeah..." Peter nodded "He couldn't turn it off."

"Thus the flinching." Cindy nodded

"Yeah, those lasers are ALMOST as strong as Logan's Adamantium claws." Peter added

* * *

*with the Authors*

"Scott can't turn his eye beams off in cannon because of a brain injury." Grey said

"I...I honestly didn't know that. I thought it was like a 'once on always on', sort of thing." Ghost answered

"Nope. He hit his head as a kid which stops him from turning them off." Grey nodded "Which is why when Rogue absorbs his powers SHE can turn the eye beams off."

"...Huh. More you know and all that." Ghost answered

"Yep." he nodded "And his eye beams aren't lasers. His eyes are portals to a 'punch dimension'... and I am not going to keep talking as otherwise this will go on forever. Pn with the story."

* * *

*back to the story*

"So, do you want to continue looking around?" Gwen asked

"Yeah." Peter nodded

Little did they know, Scott pulled out a small vial from his clothing and rolled it around between his fingers


	9. Phoenix's Flames

**Strange idea** : Glad you like it.

Also the fact Doom ONLY cares about his own agenda is why he is a true neutral force. He is his own side, he isn't a hero or a villain. He helps the side he feels will gain the most from so you can convince him to join your side. And if a conflict won't benefit him at all he will stay out of it. He does not have a 'side'.  
Example, the Red Skull will ALWAYS side with the villains. Doom only will do such a thing if he feels it would be worth it.

His ego IS Doom's biggest character flaw, in that it leads to him making small mistakes or forgetting one small factor. Also, have you been reading Doom for the past... what, five years? Where he has been redeeming himself and became a hero?

 **Dragonrule** : Logan X Jean all the way. Screw Scott, and not in the fun way.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Dragonrule** : More is coming soon.

 **Strange idea** : Glad you're enjoying the story

 **To** **everyone** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

This is the New Year's Update. Alongside this fic I am also updating five others, here they are and check them out:

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Unworthy. A remake of the classic show with a darker twist.

A King's Maidens. A Huniepop story following my OC, Sam, as she wins some hearts and helps some lovely ladies.

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Krystal's Harem: One of the two sequels of my famous story, Ben's Harem, is entering it's fourth arc. Watch Ben's Nechrofriggeon daughter travel the Multiverse

Digimon V-Tamer 02: A sequel to the V-Tamer Manga, set place in the Tamer's universe. Watch as Taichi Yagami teaches these new Tamers, preparing for the dangers to come

I hope all like these and check them out!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 9:  
Phoenix's Flames  
**

* * *

Jean was feeling better, finally happy to have all her emotions laid bare with MJ. She was feeling gentler, calmer

"Feel better?" Mary-Jane asked

"Hmm." Jean nodded. "Thank you. Now... Let me help you."

"What do you mean, Jean?" Mary-Jane asked. Jean smiled and ran into another room, getting changed 'Oh god, I hope she's changing into something respectful.' Mary-Jane thought while her mind went to a dirty and inappropriate place

...

'Stupid sexy fanart!' She thought

"My Mrs Parker, I didn't know you felt that way!" Jean called through clearly joking

"I...Beg your pardon!" MJ blushed and almost squeaked

"Telepath." Jean reminded cheekily

"Right...Sorry." Mary-Jane apologised

"No need to." Jean answered as she walked out. She was dressed in a rather... Odd costume. At least for this alternate world. But it was more similar to Jean's well known Phoenix costume. It was pure white with a golden bird on the centre, a golden band around her waist.

"Wow." MJ could only muster that word out

"Thank you." Jean nodded and span around. The suit was mainly skin tight, as you would expect, and covered her entire body besides her head. The golden bird was over her chest, a white and gold corset around her stomach. Hanging from the golden silk belt where several pouches. She had golden elbow length gloves with white armour on her forearms. And finally she had golden knee high boots that attached to her belt via garter belts

"So...How're you going to help me?" Mary-Jane asked

Jean wrapped a white and gold cloak around herself, concealing her from neck to her knees "Come." She smiled, holding her hand out

"Alright. I trust you." MJ answered, taking her hand. Jean smiled and nodded, leading MJ from the house. 'I wonder where we're going?' MJ thought. She had to say it was weird being dragged around by a woman in such an... 'outfit' as Jean

"This way." Jean spoke, continuing the way, even though she gave MJ a joking wink

'Okay, you're doing that on purpose aren't you?' MJ asked with a deadpanned thought

 _'Maybe._ ' Jeans voice echoed in her mind, scaring her _'And that's just because you keep thinking that stuff first.'_

'MEEP! You're a telepath?!' MJ asked

 _'I SAID so.'_ Jean rolled her eyes

'Sorry. Just...A lot's been going on.' MJ answered

 _'Yeah yeah, I know._ ' she thought back, the two entering... A massive tower

"Whoa." MJ's eyes widened in awe of the massive tower. 'I hope that's not considered compensation for something.'

"It is impressive. And no, it's not compensation." Jean answered "It is Phoenix Tower, a place that allows me to use my powers to their fullest."

"Wow...Okay, that sounds awesome." Mary-Jane answered as they entered the tower

"With this place I can check all of our land and see if I can find your daughter's mind." Jean smiled as she removed her cloak and stood in the middle of a massive ritualistic looking room

"Okay, I trust you." MJ nodded, still amazed to see the beautiful detail and design of the interior of the tower. Jean stood there, holding a hand out for MJ to take "Take my hand, Mary-Jane Parker." Jean asked kindly

"... Okay?" MJ blinked, doing as she was told

"Now...Think of your daughter." Jean asked. "Picture her in your mind."

"Okay." MJ nodded and closed her eyes, doing as she was told. She visualised her daughter in her mind, remembering what she looked like in detail.

"Now...Visualise." Jean whispered, focusing her powers in MJ's mind while said mother thought of her daughter

Golden flames began to appear around them, the ruins and pictures of the walls glowing. MJ didn't open her eyes just yet; she was solely focusing on Andrea. How much she wanted to find her. She focused on the teen with short black shirt and purple eyes. Near flawless white skin. Normally dressed in black, purples and silvers... She then felt like she was flouting

 _"Wh-Whoa...This...feels surreal." MJ whispered. Opening her eyes she looked around... She was under water?!_

 _She wanted to scream in shock, but she was stopped by Jean. "Don't be afraid." She reassured MJ. Jean had a light golden aura around her in the shape of a flaming bird, Jean smiling at her "This is the Sea of Thought. This will help find your daughter."_

 _"... A bit literal, don't you think?" MJ joked 'Oh god, I've been spending too much time with my husband... Again.' she thought... And heard said thoughts echo around her  
Jean giggled lightly at that echoed thought.  
"How-?" MJ asked_

 _"The Sea of Thought is a portal into anyone's mind, revealing the thoughts you have." Jean answered "We ARE thought right now... You can't hide your thoughts in here."_

 _'Oh my god, I'm inside my head.' MJ thought and heard her thoughts echo around her 'So weird.'_

 _"Come." Jean nodded, leading MJ through the 'sea' "Keep your minds eye on your daughter."_

 _Mary-Jane nodded and tried to focus on Andrea, keeping her mind's eye on her daughter. The water began to rush around like a river_

 _Soon a figure began to emerge from the water, it being Andrea's outline_

 _"Andrea!" Mary-Jane smiled_

 _"It's just the outline, we have to focus more on her." Jean spoke…_

... And then there was a massive explosion of black that threw them out of the Sea of Thought "GAH!" They screamed in shock, their minds returning back to their bodies. They fell to the floor, holding their heads

"Wh-What was that?" MJ asked

"Something... Has sealed her mind from us." Jean frowned

"No." Mary-Jane whispered as tears began to fall down her face, the red haired woman crying

"Mary-Jane...What's wrong?" Jean asked

"I'm no closer to saving her." She cried "We don't know ANYTHING new!"

"It's alright...It's alright. We'll find her." Jean answered "I promise."

*Elsewhere*

In the forests, on the outskirts of a small village, a black-suited monster with a long slathering tongue was skulking around. It snarled hungrily, licking it's jaw

 **BOOM!**

It hissed loudly roaring through the explosion. It ran away, slinking into the darkness away from the explosion

 _'Let me out!' a voice yelled inside the beasts mind 'Let me out!' The voice screamed, but it was just echoing around in the darkness. It was pointless_

 **"Must hunt."** The beast snarled darkly

*In the village*

"What was that explosion?" Some of the villagers asked in shock. Yeah, bit of a panic going on

"Get some water! Put that fire out!" A village member called out

"This isn't good!" Another yelled  
"It's spreading!"

"Get the kids and elderly out!"

"My ice is melting!" A blonde firefighter yelled, shooting ice at the flames "It'll take the flames out!"

"Good, keep going!" The villagers spoke, getting the civilians out of the way

"How'd this happen?" Jess frowned as she and Felicia guarded the others

"We're not sure. Someone was playing with fire or explosions." The firefighter answered

"It's the bird bitch!" A random civilian snapped

"Yeah, it's the bird bitch!" Another agreed

"The Claw Whore shouldn't live here!" A third added

"Let's kick her out!" The villager added, sounding pissed off

"Yeah!" More agreed

"Where's the bitch?" The villagers bayed for blood

"Hey! Back off!" Iceman frowned

"Look, Robert. THAT was caused by HER. You KNOW her powers!" One of the villagers answered

"Oh, you mean TELEPATHY!" he snapped "She only has flames while in the Phoenix Tower and even then I didn't see any FIREBALLS being thrown down here!"

"How'd you explain the destructive flames? That explosion!" The villagers responded, heading out on their witch hunt for Jean

"STOP!" Robert snapped, creating a wall of ice to stop them. The wall quickly grew into an ice cage, holding them back

"People can be so hateful." Gwen whispered

"I know...I've heard of prejudice and persecution towards mutants from non-mutant people but...from each other?" Cindy agreed

Peter nodded but looked on at the firefighter with a form of pride. "Good one, Bobby." He muttered, remembering seeing similar hordes in his own world… but mutants doing this to their own kind? He never imagined it before

"Er... Lord Parker?" He blinked

"Oh, sorry. I was just saying 'good job'." Peter answered with a supportive smile

"... Thank you..." He blinked

"Need a hand?" Peter offered

"No, I am fine." He shook his head "Thank you for the offer Lord Parker."

"Alright. Again, good work on this, Bobby-er-Robert." Peter answered leaving with Gwen and Cindy

''Bobby'? Hmm.' Robert thought to himself 'I like that.'

Peter, Cindy and Gwen walked off, going to find Xavier and Eric. They needed to get some answers

*elsewhere*

In Charles and Eric's office the two were talking about the recent harassment for Jean, this was getting out of hand but Eric was also suspicious of Peter and his crew. They seemed "off" to him. They were not THIS inquisitive before. And the explosion happens when they visit? It couldn't be a coincidence

The Spider-Village visitors might be behind this. So he was not going to take a chance

"Eric, where are you going?" Charles asked

"Just out, Charles." Eric responded…... As said foreigners walked in

"Hello, Eric." Peter spoke, sounding a little pissed off as tension filled the room

"Lord Parker. I was just going to find you." Eric answered, not backing down and showing his iron will… ha, iron will. Magneto

"I bet. There's something we need to talk about." Peter responded as he crossed his arms lightly "We were nearly killed."

"What? How? What happened?" Charles asked, wheeling up to them

"We were just down the street from the explosion, Felicia was sent flying off her feet since she doesn't have 'stick 'em powers' like Jess, Gwen, Cindy and I do." Peter explained

"And I was able to use my tail to act as a brace." Scorpion added

Felicia subtly rubbed her ass, sighing 'That did hurt.' She thought, wishing she had more padding in her suit but she it would get in the way of her stealth

"Not only that your people are on a witch hunt for someone." Gwen added

"Your very own Jean Grey." Cindy finished

"What?" Charles and Eric asked

"That's not possible." Charles answered

"Everyone is blaming her, even though she clearly didn't do it." Peter nodded "They were planning on running her out of town, possibly even killing her."

"Well, where is she? We can get her side of the story." Eric spoke, trying to keep calm.

"No idea." Jess shrugged "Lady Parker went to speak to her."

"Shall I find them, My Lord?" Black Cat asked

"Please." Peter nodded and with a small bow, Felicia left...right in front of them. She just disappeared, showing her great skill at stealth

"I was looking RIGHT at her...How did she do that?" Gwen asked "How is that even possible?"

"... She is good." Jess grumbled, clearly not wanting to admit it since the two had a long rivalry

"Wow." Cindy blinked.

"Now, let's talk." Peter spoke

"Let's." Eric nodded seriously

*Elsewhere*

We find the three wandering Samurai, the Ronin, asleep under a tree... When Logan sat up suddenly, eyes wide "Jean!" He gasped as he sprung awake, sitting up quickly and tightening his grip on his katana which he had lying next to him

"Huh?" Akihiro asked, getting up, hearing his father

"Hmm? Dad? What's wrong?" Laura asked following her brother

"Something is wrong with your mother." He whispered

"Should-Should we head back? If mum is in trouble-" Laura asked

"Are you mad?!" Daken snapped "We would be attacked if we went near there... even if Mother is in danger there... there is nothing we can do."

"I know! But...But..." Laura snapped before flinching and held back tears as Logan was already gathering his equipment confidently

"Father...What're you doing?" Daken asked in shock and anger

"I am going back." he frowned

"What?" Laura and Daken asked, though Laura did so with a small smile

"Going back? But what happened-" Daken tried to answered

"I am not leaving my wife to be in danger, to be hunted and hurt." he growled "You two stay out of this and grow strong, wait for me IF I come back. I know you'll make HER proud, I'm already proud of you. But I have to save her."

The two's eyes widened and looked at Logan...And Laura hugged her father. "Please come back." She whispered

"I will." he nodded calmly

"Father." Daken stood up.

"Yes?" Logan asked as Laura broke the hug.

"...Don't die." He answered bluntly

"I won't." he smirked. With that, Logan headed back to Xavier Village. He was going to save Jean, his wife and love. His world.

*with Jean and MJ*

Jean and Mary-Jane were sitting back upright, from what happened prior, they had shaken off the most of it, but that explosion from outside had shook them up a bit "What was that?" MJ shuddered

"I...I don't know. I mean, I know it was an explosion but-" Jean answered

"I know. I get it." MJ answered "But what should we do?"

"Head to Lord Eric and Lord Xavier. Explain to them what's happened." Jean responded, helping MJ up "Tell them what we saw."

"Good idea, come-" MJ began to speak

"My Lady." Felicia spoke, finding them in the tower. "Are you alright?"

"Gah!" MJ yelled, jumping in shock at the white haired womans sudden appearance "Damn it Felicia!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Felicia answered

"That...Was impressive." Jean blinked "I did not even notice your thoughts until you entered this room, something I had thought was impossible."

"I've been specially trained." Felicia answered, with a modicum of pride "Thanks to my lady, here." She blushed, looking at MJ with a smile

"Of course...Right. Did Peter send you?" MJ asked, noting a very small blush under Felicia's mask

"Yes. He was worried about you and asked me to check on you, to see if you were okay." Felicia nodded with a happy smile

"We should head there then. Probably get this mess sorted out." MJ added

"Of course my lady." Felicia nodded calmly, helping the two redheads up "Please, follow me." Felicia asked respectfully.

*time skip*

Peter was still in conference with Eric and Xavier, waiting until Mary-Jane and Jean came back...which didn't take long and the conversation wasn't exactly going well "I'm telling you, this isn't because of us!" Peter snapped "We have NO reason to do this!"

Eric frowned, sitting back and crossing his arms "There are no other suspects." He hissed back

"Peter/My Lords." Jean and MJ appeared through the doors as Felicia opened them.

"Hello." He nodded calmly

"Jean. Mrs Parker. Now, let's try and figure this out." Xavier spoke, acting as a diplomat between the other two "Now, tell us, what happened?"

"MJ are you alright?" Peter asked, holding her hand.

"I'm fine. Jean and I were in the Phoenix Tower, we were trying to find Andrea." MJ explained

"... I see." He nodded

"It...It was a failed attempt, then that explosion went off." Jean followed up

Peter nodded and sighed "Damn, I hoped that would have given us SOME clues."

"And you didn't see anyone inside or out of the tower?" Charles asked

"No. We were deep in the mindscape." Jean answered

"But the explosion didn't come from the tower." MJ assured

"Then it was from the outside." Eric answered with a nod.

"Could it be someone is harassing Jean?" Peter asked

"More than likely." MJ frowned, remembering the graffiti and destruction at Jean's home. She clenched her fists, sighing

"Charles, your people are on a continuous witch hunt for Jean. Why is that?" Peter asked "What has she apparently done which was so bad?"

"Because of what happened to her husband." He sighed

"What her husband did." Eric corrected

"Why? Who's Jean's husband?" Peter asked

"Logan Howlett." Charles answered "The Wolverine. The mightiest swordsman in the land, able to defeat even your wife in combat we can only assume."

'Logan and Jean are married in this world?' Peter' thought. "So… What happened with Logan?"

"He got mind controlled and killed kids." MJ whispered

"Oh, good god." Peter gasped and covered his mouth in shock. "Did...did they find whoever control him?"

"No. We believe the attacker was from the Dark Lands." Xavier shook his head

"'The Dark Lands'...Right." Peter answered quietly.

"Jean is still a good person, this isn't her fault." Charles added "But the people blame her for her families dishonour, pushing their anger from Logan and directing it all at her because there is no were else to direct it."

"God damn it..." Peter frowned as he felt disgusted in this village "I'm sorry, Jean."

"It...it is what it is." Jean looked down sadly "There is nothing we could do about it."

"But...Where IS Logan?" Peter asked, one bit of information he had been struggling to work out since they arrived

"He and our children are banished, wandering the land as masterless warriors." Jean explained "But if they were ever to return, unless invited, there would be incarcerated for eternity while I am to be killed before their eyes."

"Which will be a terrible act." Eric agreed "Especially as Jean is the current Phoenix Priest, the host of the flames of life." That confused the Spider Village natives

"I...I'm sorry, I have no clue what that means." Gwen answered

"Our village is protected by the flames of life, which inhabits a powerful mutant." Xavier explained

"The Flames, the Phoenix, is incredibly powerful." Eric nodded "There is a reason our village is the most peaceful. The Phoenix stops ALL outside dangers and attacks. Which is why they had to have a controlled Logan attack the village. And that the attack today had to come from visitors." He frowned

That gave the Spider-Villagers a glare back at them. "Now wait a minute, you don't think that WE-" Peter glared

"My Lords!" Kurt called as he **BAMF'd** in

"What is it, Kurt?" Eric asked, the young mutant catching their attention

"It is Logan!" He called "He is charging towards the village in a war horse!"


	10. Old Warrior Returns

**K.I. Hernandez** : Well the comics aren't going to describe or USE that fact anyway so... *shrugs*

 **CRUDEN** : *points* Get out.

 **dovah117** : Yep. that's the point of this sort of situation. Neither side is technically right and neither side is technically wrong, the point of the writing is to try and urge the reader to the side of the protagonist while not demeaning the other sides view point.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **te. nellis** : Thanks, we try our best.

 **Howlstone16** : Here we go. And yeah...we haven't worked on that one in a while, but we'll get around to it.

 **CRUDEN** : Thanks. And also you're THIS close to getting a Green Slipper. If anyone gets the reference you get a cookie.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or Marvel

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, head's up! This is Part 1, Day 1, of a very special week long upload.

Yes, you read that right. I am updating one story EVERY DAY this week, at the same time of 12 O'Clock UK time (or as close as I can make it to that time) leading up to Sunday the 19th of May, my birthday, where I will be posting the first chapter of a new story!

So, here is the full list of my weeks updates.

* * *

 **Shinobi Spider  
Chapter 10:  
Old Warrior Returns  
**

* * *

Outside the village, riding on a strong brown stallion, was Logan. His katana on his waist as he charged to his former home. Logan was on the Warpath, going to fight those who betrayed his family. He knew SOMETHING was wrong! He wasn't sure what it was, but he had to be there

Logan stood at the front gates of the Land of Mutants. Sword by his side and a determined look in his eyes. The look of a soldier. The look of a man driven by desire only to see a familiar red head standing there, her arms spread wide

"Jean." He whispered seeing her. And slowly walked to her. He came to a stop, slowly getting off his horse "Jean... Red..." he whispered, walking towards her slowly

"Logan Howlette, what are you doing here?!" she snapped gently, holding back tears

"I'm doing what I do best." He answered looking gently at her.

"Nearly getting yourself killed?!" she snapped, hugging him tightly

"I missed you, too." Logan whispered into Jean's ear tenderly, hugging and stroking her back "I missed you, Red. I missed you so much. And so do the kids."

"I'm sorry." Jean whispered as she shook in his arms.

"For what?" he asked softly

"Just. Just not being there." She whispered "For you or them."

"It's my fault we have to leave Red. Mine and no one else's." he whispered, kissing her forehead

"Besides whoever took control of your mind that day." she hissed

"I know, but-" He added

"No 'buts'. I-I want to come with you." Jean answered, looking with tears in her eyes "I always did. I wanted to spend every moment of my life with you."

"JEAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice called out from the village.

"Scott Summers?" Jean asked, seeing the young man run towards them in confusion

"What're you doing here, Scott?" Logan glared "This has nothing to do with you kid."

"Actually it DOES. YOU are exiled." Scott answered. "Doing this is an act of-"

"We are NOT in the village Scott!" Jean snapped "It's why I came right here the second I heard he was nearing the village, so I could stop him before he did something stupid!"

"That hurts, but it's true." Logan admitted, knowing his wife was right "I just... Felt something was wrong." he sighed, resting his head against hers as they both ignored Scott

"There was an explosion near Phoenix Tower. Some villagers blame me." she said

"I don't blame you, Jean. I know you'd never do that." Logan answered

"That's what happened. That's the danger." she explained and kissed him again, the two feeling a spark they long missed

"Jeez, are you two SERIOUSLY-?" Scott asked before he was interrupted

 **SNIKT!**

Logan raised a hand and VERY close to Scott's stomach, making him shut the fuck up "Why are you here, kid? This has nothing to do with you." Logan snarled

"I-I well, I-" Scott mumbled, being threatened by Logan's claws and snarl.

"Logan." Peter said as he and his company, as well as Charles Xavier and Eric and a few of the twos guards walked out of the village

"Lord Parker? You're here too?" Logan asked

"Yes. Traveling, family issues. It is nice to. Meet you, samurai." Peter bowed, banking on his memories of this world right now

...

"I... am not a samurai anymore." Logan muttered, breaking his hold of Jean "I am a Ronin. A disgrace."

'Shoot!' Peter thought to himself. "Right, my mistake. Sorry." He commented "However I do not see you as a disgrace. Your banishment was not your fault. It was out of everyone's control. You still have your honour, the ones who used you like a puppet are the dishonourable ones who should be punished."

"Heh. I guess someone like you would see a different angle on things." Logan chuckled lightly.

"And I would be honoured if you and your children would travel with us, protect us, on our travel." Peter continued "We shall pay you for this job, name your price. But to help you find justice, and possibly find my daughter, someone of your skill is an unparalleled help."

Logan, Jean and Scott looked on in shock, even Charles and Erik were amazed. Peter was offering Logan his honour once again. Logan was silent... And smiled softly

"I would be honoured to protect you, Lord Parker." He bowed respectfully to Peter "We shall have to return to my children, of course."

"That's absolutely fine." Peter answered calmly, remembering Laura and Daken. Laura was always nice. An attractive teenage girl... Wait, why'd he think of that?  
Oh god. And now Jean was looking at him... Why was she doing that? Was she pissed? "L-Lady Howlett." Peter spoke respectfully to her.

"Yes?" she asked

"Are you okay?" He asked, hoping that he could gauge her reaction because she is a VERY powerful telepath.

"Of course I am." she said normally

"Great, fantastic." He nodded. "Erik, Charles. If it's okay with you?" He turned to them

"Logan is, regrettably, not part of our village anymore. We have no say in what he does." Charles said, but the smile on his face showed he approved

"We still need to find this bomber." Eric growled, changing the subject

"Then can we have permission for our samurai guide to enter the village and help the investigation?" Mary Jane offered

"Of course, that's fine with us." Erik and Charles answered although Erik was frowning

"GOD DAMN IT!" Scott snapped "YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO TRUST THAT ANIMAL?!"

"Yes. I AM. And his name is 'Logan'!" Peter glared at Scott while Scott was pointing at all of them

"I trust my husband." Mary-Jane answered, as she stood by Peter.

Scott growled and turned away, going back inside the village, staying CLEAR of them. The group blinked a bit, unsure what to say

"Lord and Lady Parker, please accept our apologies. Scott has been difficult as of late." Erik spoke

"Strange?" Black Cat asked, getting suspicious suddenly

"Yes, he has." Charles nodded

"Thank you." Black Cat nodded, disappearing into the darkness

"You have a very fine agent, Lord Parker." Erik commented respectfully

"She's amazing." Peter nodded, Jess huffing

"Don't be jealous, Jess." Mary-Jane whispered to her showing she knew the Spiderwoman feelings for her husband

"M-My Lady." Jess whispered

"Please, let us return. Logan." Charles spoke, nodding respectfully to Logan. Logan nodded, a soft gentle smile on his face. He could come home, even if just for a while

The group re-entered the Home of Mutants, with Logan remembering about his son and daughter. He hoped they'd be okay on their own until the end of the day, maybe tomorrow 'Wait for me, kids.' He thought

* * *

*time skip*

Logan was walking back with Jean, back to their old home...THEIR home. He hadn't been here for a year... And he frowned seeing the graffiti people did to their home He growled at the damage that others had done, cursing their names. They walked in, Logan gaining a nostalgic smile

"I'm sorry for the mess. I-I haven't had time to get it all." Jean apologised

"You know I've been messier." he commented, picking up a picture of Daken's fifth birthday. He chuckled gently, recalling that day. How his claws came through. He smiled, that day being one of his favorites

"Tea?" Jean asked, feeling her nostalgia kick in

He nodded, kissing her softly "Too early for sake." he commented

Jean moaned as she felt her husband's lips once more, in their own home. The warmth of his touch illuminated her heart. She missed this all, she missed it so much

"I missed you, so much." Logan whispered in her ear and stroked her hair away

"Same." she sniffed a bit "... Part of me wished I was pregnant when you left. So I'd have some part of you left with me."

"Really?" He asked in shock

"At last then I wouldn't be alone. And part of you would be with me." Jean smiled softly

"...And now?" He whispered gently, hugging her close.

"I'm so happy you're here." she smiled gently

Logan kissed her and slowly traced her clothes off. Her kimono dropped to the floor, pooling around her. He looked lovingly and kissed her passionately. Jean slowly released her husband's clothes so that both of them were naked, going to their marital bed. His sword carefully placed besides their bed the two fell onto the bed, entering a lovers hope for the first time in a year

"Hmm~!" Jean moaned as the two embraced and we leave them on their own, going across the village

* * *

*with Peter, Lord's Quarters*

Peter was lying on the bed, looking at the setting sun and rising moon "Can't sleep?" Mary-Jane asked sadly as she laid next to him, in just a red teddie

"No. Thinking too much." He admitted

"You do that a lot when you want to help people." Mary-Jane answered. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding him close and resting her chin on his shoulder. Peter sighed gently and looked out to the night sky. 'Andi. Stay safe.' He thought about his daughter "Want me to make it better?" she asked, kissing his neck "Or should we call one of our traveling companions in here, see if they wish to join this Harem of yours we have to build?"

"...I honestly can't tell when you're joking or not." Peter blushed and gulped

"I'm not." she stated simply

"Okay. Jess." Peter nodded and thought of the first name that came to his head.

"I'll be a minute." she nodded and kissed him

"Okay. Take your time." He answered with a slight sweat drop 'Ho boy...I'm in trouble.' He thought to himself as he imagined himself with Jess, a fantasy he has had several times. Being with his 'Work Wife' was a dream he only had. Not really acting on it, but now? Now he could enact it ALL. Heck he could do whatever he want, enact ANY fantasy

"Lord Parker." Jess spoke, walking in with Mary-Jane. She bowed as she entered, MJ licking her lips behind her. Peter smiled a bit, Jess looking beautiful. She was dressed in a red robe nighty that seemed to hang EVER so loosely on her person, one move would leave her naked.

"Jess, come here." he urged gently

"Yes, my lord." She nodded, walking gingerly as not to drop the dress. He reached out and cupped her cheek, letting her sit next to him "What do you wish of me?" She asked, looking at him with a blush

"I have a question Jess. Do you wish to be part of my Harem?"

"L-Lord Peter." She gasped, hearing this. "I-I would...VERY much like to be part of your harem. It would be a great honour." She bowed again, as if on instinct 'Ha! Take that Felicia! He wants me first!' she thought in victory

"Look at me." He ordered gently.

Jess looked up at him, looking with glistening eyes and was kissed by him. Her eyes expanded slightly, kissed by the young lord she spent years protecting. Years loving

Peter continued to kiss her, sliding her robe off easily and exposed her well defined body. Her beautiful body. One he had fantasized about a millions of times, one he had the honour of seeing in a skintight red and yellow suit almost every other day 'Beautiful.' Peter thought as he groped her gently and felt her breasts 'As beautiful as I always knew. And I can finally enjoy it. Show her how beautiful I find her.'

Mary-Jane smiled as she sat by and saw her husband kiss and play with this second woman...honestly, she found it a little enticing. She sat down and began to rub her slit, wondering if she should have brought Scorpia in her to have some fun herself. But for now, this would have to do.

Peter gently lowered her to the bed and continued to kiss her, his bottoms pitching a tent as he played with her body. He gently grasped her breasts, two of the sexiest breasts he'd ever seen, and started licking and sucking her nipples

"Hmm~, M-Master." Jess moaned, feeling his lips on her nubs. She held the bedding, feeling pleasure shoot through her body like lightning

Peter continued and rubbed Jess' vagina, stroking it gently and affectionately. His sticky finger powers meant that the second his figures touched her clit, mind blowing pleasure shot through body

"HMM~!" Jess moaned, squirting on the sheets.

"Are you ready?" He asked affectionately.

"Let. Me... Pleasure you..." she whimpered

Peter realised that HE was doing all the work...but he was the Lord. He was supposed to be pleasured. "Okay." He nodded. He kissed her softly before he sat back

Jess smiled and kissed him back, crawling down to his member and unleashed his cock, showing it to her vision "Incredible." she praised

"I'm waiting, Jess." Peter whispered, looking at her.

"Y-Yes my lord." she stuttered and she gently grasped his cock, stroking it to give him pleasure. Her soft hand slid up and down, the Spiderwoman spreading his precum all over his member to get it nice and wet as she licked her lips

"Do it." He moaned gently, ordering her to enjoy herself. Jess nodded, kissing the head of his penis before sliding her mouth over his member and sucking 'Oh~, yes.' Peter thought as he moaned, feeling Jess' lips glide over his cock, her tongue stroking with each suck. A sight he had long imagined and it was hotter than he had ever imagined

Jess bobbed her head continuing to gag sensually making sure to give her master what he wanted. She pulled back, spitting the excess drool from her mouth onto his member. She wrapped her figures around his member and spread the saliva around it to help lube it up even more before she took it into her mouth and started sucking again

"How does my husband's cock feel, Jess? Hum once for 'good', twice for 'no'. More than twice for 'I love it'." Mary-Jane smirked, sitting next to Peter and kissed him. Jess moaned three times before she took every inch into her mouth, choking herself on his member

'She loves it.' MJ and Peter thought as Peter came into Jess' mouth

"Yeah Jess, swallow it all." Peter groaned, skull fucking her lightly

Jess moaned as she took his entire cock, doing her best to drink his cum. She let him fuck her face, pushing his cum down her throat "Hmm~!" Jess moaned, feeling his warm cum down her throat. She swallowed, removing his cock from her mouth slowly

"That was good, Jess." Peter panted gently, seeing her there.

"So good~" she moaned, some cum dripping from her lips

"Sexy." Mary-Jane smirked. "You ready, Tiger?" She leaned down and cupped Jess' cheek, flexing her tongue out and kissing the black haired woman deeply to share some of her husbands cum

"Yeah." Peter smiled, the sight getting him hard

Mary-Jane lifted up Jess and positioned her over her husband's cock. "Don't disappoint." She spoke to them both before she let go, dropping Jess onto the hard cock. As she dropped Jess, Peter's cock fully penetrated her pussy, all the way to her womb. Her back arched, the guardian shuddering and moaning

"So. TIGHT!" Peter moaned happily, feeling her pussy wrap around his cock and he gripped her hips. He held her ass, grinding their hips together

"M-Master!" Jess moaned, as she felt his cock rub inside her slit "I feel so full!"

"Good. Now let me fuck you." Peter smiled. He pushed them back, pinning her on the bed

"M-Master!" Jess gasped as Peter fucked her. "Lord Parker!"

'I've waited so long!' Peter thought as he smiled, fucking her. He held her hips, slamming away

Jess moaned as she felt her pussy spread out, feeling her body bounce with each lustful thrust

"Go Tiger! Fuck her!" MJ urged as she fingered herself

"I'm CUMMING!" Peter moaned as he climaxed inside of Jess

"Yes my lord! Make me pregnant!" Jess screamed

Peter gasped as he heard that, stunned to hear that Jess wanted to be impregnated by him. He muttered and came inside her

Jess moaned happily and hugged Peter lovingly. Feeling her lord's semen in her vagina "What I always wanted." she whimpered happily

Peter leaned in and whispered gently. "So have I."

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Where's father?" Laura frowned

"I don't know." Daken answered, getting some firewood and adding it to the fire "Probably abandoned us like the coward he is."

"That's not true. He-he's probably busy." Laura answered

"Laura. He's a coward." Daken snarled "He abandoned the village by slaughtering those kids. He abandoned mother when he left. And now he's abandoning us. Because he's scared of responsibility. He is an honourless bastard."

"Y-You don't know that." Laura frowned, holding back tears and ran off into the forest.

"She's a child." Daken frowned, looking at the stars as he unleashed his claws 'Someone's here.' He thought as he stood tall, blonde hair in his vision

* * *

*the next day*

Peter was in bed, Jess and Mary-Jane abreast of each of his arms; a quiet embrace as he made passionate love to both of them. He yawned as the sun hit his eyes... And yelled, Felicia waiting next to his bed, bowed "My lord." Felicia spoke respectfully as she saw him wife and love awaken.

"F-Felicia. Good morning." He stuttered

"What's going on?" Mary-Jane asked

"I have news on the target." Felicia answered

"... Target?" Peter blinked

"Scott Summers." Felicia answered. "After his insolence towards you, I observed him from a safe distance."

"Of course you did." Jess yawned

"What did you find out?" Peter asked as he got up, his chest still exposed to daylight.

"Several messages he has attempted to dispose of. Written in code." Felicia said

"Do you have them? Or copies of them." Peter asked

"The originals." she said, with a grin like the cat that caught the canary as she put the scrolls on the bed

"Great work." Peter responded, guess somethings carried over from the real world. She was still an amazing thief, only now she stole for him. And assassinated apparently. Peter opened the parchment and looked at the messages... and true it was in code. But he was smart enough to know SOME things about decoding. They seemed like nonsense words but with how often some letters where repeated...  
"The letters have just been moved three places forward in the alphabet. So A becomes D, B becomes E, Z becomes C, Y becomes B and so on and so forth."

"So all we have to do is simply decode them?" Mary-Jane asked

"Basically." Peter nodded. "Let's get dressed and we'll sort this then."

The others nodded at that suggestion

* * *

*time skip*

When the cipher was decoded; Peter, Mary-Jane and Jess found contents of the letter. It was something that made their blood boil...and something to bring it DIRECTLY to Erik and Charles. They rushed, Jess going with Scorpia, Cindy and Gwen to get Logan and Jean. Peter pushed the doors open with his spider-strength, batting them away like they were paper. He HAD to get this to the lords.

"Lord and Lady." The guards spoke, bowing to them

"I'm here to speak to Lords Xavier and Magnus." he stayed darkly

"The Lords have been asked on important business in the Center. What's going on?" The Guard responded

"NOW!" Peter snarled, pushing his authority

"Th-This way!" The guard answered, pointing and opening the doors.

The group nodded and followed 'Don't be too late!' He thought, going at a quick pace.

"Ah, Peter. Good mor-" Erik spoke

"Erik, where's Charles?" Peter proclaimed, almost shouting

"I'm here. What's happened?" The bold leader commented as he walked in asked

"This." Peter replied by slamming the notes onto the table as Logan and Jean arrived alongside Peter's travel. Companions

"What is this?" Charles asked as he and Erik examined the note.

"Letters. From Scott to the Dark Plains." Peter frowned "As well as one's he has received from there. All addressed to/from a woman called the White Queen."

"The 'White Queen'?" Erik and Charles asked in shock, KNOWING that alias.

"Kurt!" Erik called out

 **BAMF!**

"Yes, my lord?" Kurt asked, bowing to him

"Go get Scott." Erik ordered

"Eric. We must decode these letters ourselves first. Read them to see how much truth are in Lord Parker's words." Charles warned

"We've decoded them beforehand." Peter presented the deciphered letter. "The letters work on a three letter forward cipher. The word 'The' was one of the give aways."

"Still. For authenticity. You understand." Charles sighed

"I. Understand." Peter frowned. "Felicia, help-."

"She's already gone, My Lord." Jess spoke

"Fuck!" he hissed

"Felicia is a good spy, she will be back." Jess answered

"I know." he nodded

* * *

*With Laura*

Laura was walking through the woods, lost "D-Damn it all." She frowned "How did I get lost?". She tried to look for any sign of familiarity. She and her family were traveling long enough, stayed in the woods for longer. She SHOULD have learned something from her time. She frowned, sniffing. But the trees didn't smell the same "Where am I?" She whispered in worry, but could just see a clearing up ahead. She frowned and drew both of her short swords, in a defensive position. As she walked forward, she saw the open plains and roads. It seemed that she had walked in circles "Where am I?" she frowned, seeing the fog rolling around her "Damn it. What time is it?" She wondered in worry

"Mwahahahah!" A dark voice echoed, a cruel evil laughter

"Wh-who's there?" Laura readied her blades to defend herself. Slowly emerging from the smoke was a man clad in green chain mail... With blue fire for a head "Who? The fuck. Are you?" Laura gulped as she saw him, an instinctual uncomfortability growing inside her

"My name is Mysterio, the demon of illusions! And you, child, will help us against the spiders!" he laughed as the fog began to close in


End file.
